Anana Banana
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: A young female meerkat enters the scene at Pride Rock and Timon's Oasis. And man, does she shake things up! She's different than any meerkat Timon's ever met, one that can measure up to him in brazenness. And that might just be what he's looking for.
1. Name Pronunciations

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey everyone! Congradulations, you've successfully found what I think is going to be a pretty good story! I hope. Anyway, this is my first Lion King fic, and I'm struggling in my other areas of Fanfictionland, so I'm not only writing this for your pleasure and mine, I'm doing it to fuel my dwindling fanfiction life. So here's for the best! This chapter is in my OC's POV, but I don't want to reveal her name yet, you have to read the whole chapter, silly! Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Name Pronunciations

_It's day 182. My current status: bored out of my brains and in the middle of nowhere. The only way this could get worse is if a pack of hyenas jumped me._

My eyes widened a little. There weren't hyenas watching me now, were there? I did a quick once-over of the area, just to be sure. Nothing except dirt, grass, sky. _Curse my insecurity about being eaten! I'm a meerkat, for heavens sake, not a turtle hiding in its shell! And I'm not getting any closer to food or water by just standing here._ I sighed and made my way further into the savannah. Not that I wasn't used to it. I've been staring at the same landscape for three out of the six months I had been wandering, maybe longer. I'm so used to it that the lush watering hole over there is like a pimple on the landscape.

Wait a minute… watering hole?

I rubbed my eyes. The watering hole was still there, complete with trees and other animals.

_No, don't fall for it; it's just a mirage. Like all the other mirage watering holes I've seen and passed up._ I turned my back to the watering hole and started my way in the other direction. No mirage makes a fool out of me! And it doesn't matter that I haven't had any water since I found that puddle three hours ago…

I looked back at the watering hole. _It's at least worth looking at. Just to confirm that it's a mirage._

Running in the other direction, I got closer and closer to the glistening, clear water. It wasn't a mirage, it was real, and I was going to feel great as I jumped in and got completely soaked.

But there was one problem.

I was so focused on the water that I didn't see the herd of elephants already sipping at it. So when I reached the watering hole, I smashed into one of the elephant's legs.

It trumpeted in surprise and reeled backward a little. The other elephants were startled and looked around for what could have caused their friend to go nuts. And they saw little old me, sitting on the ground and rubbing my head. My eyes went wide as they all stared at me crossly. I scrambled to get up, but one of the elephants picked me up with its trunk and brought me up to eye level. By the way, did I mention I'm afraid of heights?

"Well, I think we found the problem, girls. A meerkat with no manners," the elephant said, squinting at me.

My throat tensed up. "Um, well, you see, this was all a big mistake…" I stuttered, struggling in the elephants grasp.

"You're kidding me, Tunica. A meerkat that isn't cowering underground? No way," objected the elephant next to "Tunica".

"See for yourself." Tunica passed me to the elephant next to her. She looked at me for a few seconds.

"Well take my tusks and use 'em to make a piano, it is a meerkat. I've never seen one from this close before. They usually see you and run for cover!" All the elephants started laughing. Since they were all consumed with their ridiculing laughter, I tried wriggling out of the elephant's grasp. I finally got out, but the elephant just caught me again and tightened her grip.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"You see, I just came to get some water, I didn't notice you guys at all, and…"

"Yeah, you can say that again. Crashing into Tunica and not even apologizing for it? Didn't they teach you how to behave when you were cowering underground?" she asked. I sighed and looked to the ground, which seemed farther away than ever. That was the legacy of the meerkat, the scaredy-cats of the savannah.

"Aww, look, she's ashamed. Poor thing. Maybe we should let her go," proposed another.

It was silent for a split second, and my heart rose in anticipation. Well, that all crashed and burned when they burst out laughing again. "Oh, that was a good one, Rasheeya!" said Tunica between laughs.

"I know, I know, I'm good!" Rasheeya agreed. They finished their laughter and started passing me around, as if I were an object.

"Dang, she's kinda puny, even for a meerkat," one said.

"Yeah, and look at the color of her fur, she's got to be overheated," said another.

It was true about my fur color. It was extremely dark, like the color of the seeds of the coffee plant after they've been in the sun long enough. A dark, deep brown.

"Maybe we should cool her off a little." Tunica grabbed hold of me and threw me behind her and straight into the watering hole. It wasn't exactly the refreshing feeling I had been hoping for earlier, since I did a belly flop as I hit the cold water. I quickly swam to the surface and pulled myself out. My dark fur was matted to my forehead, and it looked even darker with the water soaking it. Before I could get away, Tunica grabbed me and lifted me up again.

"Better?" she asked in a sugary-sweet voice. I didn't answer, I merely coughed out some of the water that was lodged in my throat.

"Maybe she needs another dip." My eyes got wide again and I froze in terror. I could not go in that water again. Just as Tunica was about to chuck me back, a strong voice addressed her.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" I tried to turn to see who it was, but Tunica's grip was too tight. Whoever was stepping in was my Savior.

"Uh… no, of course not." Tunica dropped me to the ground and I hit it with a thud.

"Good. Then you'd better be on your way," The voice said calmly. I didn't open my eyes, not wanting to see an elephant foot coming down on me. I did hear the sounds of the elephants stomping away. "Are you alright?"

I sat up and opened my eyes. It took a moment for me to get adjusted to the bright sunlight after squeezing my eyes shut so tightly. And I saw a lion staring back down at me.

My first reaction: I screamed.

This was it I knew it was the end. My last living memories would be of taunting elephants and being a lion's snack. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, it's ok," the lion said soothingly.

Second reaction: I begged for mercy.

"Please, please don't eat me. I… I didn't mean to stumble in on your territory or anything, I swear! I just came to get some water, and…"

I looked up at the lion.

He wasn't moving to attack. He wasn't getting ready to pounce. He wasn't even standing up. He was sitting, in fact, he was smiling at me. _What in the name of the Circle of Life is going on here? Isn't he supposed to be devouring my flesh by now?_

"Are you done now?" he asked kindly. I just nodded a little, now frozen in fear of what he would do next. Would he tear off my skin and eat me like corn-on-the-cob, or would he just swallow me whole? He nudged me with one of his paws. "You alright?" I snapped out of it and looked up at him in confusion.

"Ok, what kind of crazy lion are you? Usually I'd already be served up on a platter next to a side of zebra," I said disbelievingly. The lion chuckled. A lion was _**chuckling **_at me. Is he crazy or is it just me?

"I'm not going to eat you. But I did see you nearly drown. Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and coughed up some more water.

"We should probably get you dried off and something to eat. Do you trust me enough to follow me?" he asked. I nodded and stood up, swaying a little. He steadied me with his paw and stood up. I flinched a little out of instinct, and he chuckled again.

"So, what's your name, crazy lion?" I asked.

"Simba. And do I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he asked.

"Anana," I introduced.

"Anana? That's an interesting name," Simba commented.

I stopped and stood in front of him, blocking his path. "No, no, no, you're pronouncing it wrong. It's Ah-nah-nah, not A-nana. And if you're going to continue pronouncing it like I'm a babysitter, then we have no more reason to speak to each other." I turned swiftly in the other direction and started walking off. Simba placed a paw in front of my path.

"Sorry, Ah-nah-nah, I didn't mean to. I'll pronounce your name right from now on," Simba said. I nodded in satisfaction.

"That's more like it."

A/N: Ok, end chapter 1! Was it good? Bad? Funny? Not really that funny? Leave me your comments in reviews or PMs, I drink those up like Diet Pepsi. Please review!


	2. Pride Rock Rocks

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Pride Rock Rocks!

"Are we there yet?" Simba rolled his eyes. I had been asking him that ever since we left the watering hole.

"NO, not yet. But we're getting pretty close," he answered. I sighed. _Where are we going, anyway? It better have some water 'cause I never got to get a drink before being tortured by something a million times bigger than me. _

"Are we there YET?" I asked desperately.

"No, if we were there, you would know," Simba replied.

"Where are we going? Does this place you're taking me actually exist, or are we just wandering around for nothing?"

"We're going to Pride Rock."

"Never heard of it." Simba stopped.

"Really? Never?" I shook my head. "Geez, you must live pretty far away."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." He glanced down at me for a second, but didn't say anything. And I was thankful for that. How could I say no to two jaws full of razor-sharp, meerkat-eating teeth?

"You ready to see Pride Rock?" Simba asked. I nodded, now fully pondering how great this place could possibly be. Simba smiled and took a few steps forward, then stopped. I ran up to stand beside him. What I saw was… completely amazing.

"Whoa."

I heard Simba chuckle. But he was right.

Pride Rock was beautiful.

There were rolling grasses with wildebeests grazing, trees sprouting up here and there, and to top it all off, was the most glorious rock formation I'd ever seen. It was all so breathtaking. I finally snapped out of my trance and looked up at Simba. "You live here? ALL the time?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," I said in awe.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you coming?" he asked. I grinned with all my teeth showing.

"I've never been more ready." Before Simba could even start, I took off down the path. Simba laughed and chased after me, quickly passing me up. I laughed too, the first laughing I'd done in a while. I tried to catch up, but I knew it was a lost cause. Not that that mattered to me. I was gonna have fun and enjoy it while it lasted. And much to my surprise, I was able to reach Simba. With my newfound athletic abilities, I mustered up enough strength to jump onto Simba's back. We both laughed as the rock formation got closer and closer. I held tight to his mane so that I wouldn't fly off, I'd probably break every bone in my body if I did, knowing my luck. Simba skidded to a stop just before we were about to crash into a sharp rock. We looked at it, then at each other, and we both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I saw a beautiful lioness approaching us. I hid in Simba's mane, as I didn't relish being dinner, even if Simba was on my side for now. _Who knows if he's gonna turn on me?_

"Nothing, Nala. But there's someone I want you to meet." I knew he meant me, so I peeked up past Simba's fur. A pair of blue eyes were kindly staring back at me. I jumped off Simba and bowed. "This is Anana. And be careful. She doesn't like it when you mispronounce her name. Nala is my wife, Anana," Simba informed.

Nala bowed back to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anana."

I ran up to her and hugged her leg. Simba looked at me as if I was crazy, and Nala looked a little shocked. "Um, Anana, what are you doing?" Simba asked. I let go of Nala's leg and stepped back to look her in the eye.

"Thank you! You are the first person besides my family that ever pronounced my name correctly!" Nala giggled.

"You're welcome."

I smiled brightly.

"We should probably take her to meet Kiara and Kovu so that we don't have any… accidents at dinner," Nala said. Simba agreed.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Um… I guess." Personally, I didn't really want to get to comfortable. I didn't really like the idea of sleeping with a bunch of lions. Let's just say I didn't want to end up as a midnight snack. Simba and Nala led me up a path and into a cave in the rock.

"Kovu? Kiara?" Simba called. Two lions emerged. The female was the same color as Simba, but without the mane, and the other was a dark brown, not as dark as my fur, and he had a black colored mane.

"Kiara, Kovu, this is Anana. Anana, this is my daughter Kiara and her mate Kovu," Nala said.

"It's nice to meet you Anana," Kovu said.

"It is a pleasure. I don't think I've ever met a meerkat with such dark fur," Kiara said.

"Yeah, it's shiny," Kovu added.

I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you to," I said, bowing.

"Anana, you don't have to bow. I may be a princess, but we're friends now," Kiara insisted.

"Wait, wait. You're a princess? And that means… you're king!" I said, pointing to Simba. "Why didn't you tell me? Now I feel like an idiot!"

"I thought you'd be smart enough to guess," Simba said.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious. Bowing is just how I greet people," I said flatly.

"Daddy, is she from Timon's group?" Kiara asked.

"Who?"

"That answers that. So where are you from?" Kovu asked.

"Far away from here, that's all that matters," I said. Simba eyed me suspiciously, but he didn't say anything.

"Are Timon and Pumbaa here? I'd bet they'd like to meet Anana," Nala proposed.

"Would this Timon happen to be a meerkat?" I asked dryly.

"Yes, he is. I guess you are smart," Simba joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Is that any way to treat a king?" he asked.

"No, but it's ok if I do it to you, your majesty," I joked back. Kiara and Nala giggled.

"Now look who's trying to be funny," Simba said.

"Hey, guess who it is!" a voice called from the mouth of the cave. We looked towards where the voice was coming from. A warthog and a meerkat were standing in sunlight. The meerkat was sitting on top of the warthog's head. They trotted into the cave.

"We decided to come visit you guys. Aren't you lucky?" the meerkat said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Let me guess. Timon?" I asked Simba.

The meerkat looked down at me.

"Hey, who's the chick?"

A/N: Chapter 2 is complete! Personally, I could just see the look on Timon's face as he called Anana a chick. And there were some pretty funny parts I thought about putting in this chapter, but I didn't feel like adding them. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll put them in their own chapter at the end, with a list of my reviewers that stuck with me to the end. BTW, while we're on that subject, thanks to bean15 for being my first reviewer, and you got your prize in my other story, girl! Thanks!!!!! I love you all, my adoring fans! 'Til next chapter! Holla!


	3. Timon and Anana Interact

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Timon and Anana Interact

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Chick?" I asked. _Who does this guy think he is? _

"Yeah. A chick. A girl, a female. Need I continue?" he asked, a cocky smile on his face.

"I know what a chick is, but I have a name, grass-for-brains. It's Anana," I said. I barely knew him and already he was getting on my nerves.

"Anana? What kind of name is that?" he asked. I stepped on his foot. "OW! What was that for?"

"My name is pronounced Ah-nah-nah, not A-nana. And I don't like it when it's mispronounced."

"I noticed. Crazing chick," he mumbled. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

The warthog spoke up. "I'm Pumbaa. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said, bowing.

"Oh sure, you bow to him. What about me, where's my bow?" Timon asked.

"I don't know, where's your boat?" I replied. Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Pumbaa started snickering.

"What? How is that funny?" Timon asked.

"Obviously you aren't head of the brains department, either." This time, everyone started snickering except Timon.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's funny because a bow is the name for the front of a ship, and she asked you if you had a boat, Timon," Pumbaa explained. Timon was silent for a minute, just standing there. Then his eyes lit up and he stormed over to me angrily.

"Hey, wait a minute! That was an insult!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, you've started thinking. Don't overexert yourself," I said sarcastically.

"You can't insult me! I don't even know you that well!" he argued.

"I can insult whoever I want," I defended.

"Fine. Why don' t you insult Simba?" he asked, reverting to his cocky manner.

"I don't want to insult Simba. He's nice to me. You, on the other hand, are a jerk, so I want to," I explained. Then I strolled right out of the cave. Timon shouted, "Well good riddance!" I stuck my tongue out at him and marched off. I still needed my drink of water. I got off Pride Rock and I looked around for any sign of water. My mind drifted back to the watering hole, but I turned down that idea. Not after the elephants. But luckily, there was a small pool of water right next to the rock. _Man, does Simba have it made, or what?_

I rushed over to the water and jumped in, despite the fact that my newly dried fur would get wet again. But it felt just as refreshing. I swam to the surface and gulped in the fresh air. This was how life should be. Carefree and fun. But my fun didn't last very long.

Timon walked up to the pool of water. "Hey." He snickered. "Having fun there?"

I turned my back to him, but I could still see his reflection in the water. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to… apologize. You know, if I hurt your feelings or something," he said.

"You were forced to come out here and tell me that, weren't you?"

"Ye… no. No I wasn't."

I sighed. "You know, I might believe you a little bit more if you had the smallest bit of remorse in your voice."

"What's that supposed to mean? That I can't say sorry and not mean it?" he asked crossly. I giggled.

"You are aware that you sound like an idiot, right?" I asked flatly.

"Oh yeah? Well… are you aware that your name rhymes with fruit?" Timon shot back.

"What? No it doesn't."

"Oh yes it does! It rhymes with banana, doesn't it? And banana is a fruit."

I glared at him. "For the last time, my name is pronounced Ah-nah-nah, not A-nana."

"Not the way I see it…" Timon began. He smirked at me.

"…Anana Banana."

The harsh look melted off my face. _He is __**not**__ going there._ "HA! Now who's being insulted?" Timon cried victoriously. My angry look returned. I grabbed Timon by his fur and pulled him so that we were nose to nose.

"Don't call me that," I said, nearly shaking with anger.

"What? Are you kidding? No way, Anana Banana!" he exclaimed, pushing me down into the deep part of the pond. That was the last straw. NO ONE is allowed to make fun of my name. When I resurfaced, I stood up and pulled him down under the water, holding him down. _Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll drown. _However, I didn't expect him to pull me under, too.

A few large bubbles escaped my mouth, and the precious oxygen inside them disappeared at the surface. I stopped pushing down on Timon's head, and we both popped up on the surface, gasping for breath. I got out of the pool and shook the water out of my fur. Timon clambered out after me and tried to stand up, but wobbled and fell back into the shallow part of the water. I burst out laughing.

Timon glared at me. "You think this is funny? We both nearly drowned, which was all your fault!" he shouted, standing up with perfect balance. My laughter died down to giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really I am. But, um, you do know you have a leech on your leg, right?" I asked. Timon looked down, and a mud-colored leech was attached firmly to his leg. He screamed and pulled it off his leg, but lost his balance once more and fell to the ground. I started laughing again.

"Go on, laugh now, but the joke's on you!" he said, pointing to me.

"How's that?" I asked.

"You helped me."

I giggled. "It was well worth it." Timon smirked at me.

I stopped laughing. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He grabbed my paw and yanked. I fell into the shallow water on the bank. Timon smiled evilly at me.

"Now who's laughing, Anana Banana?"

A/N: Done! Whew, this chapter took a lot of work. I had so much editing to do. But everyone seems to love this story; in fact, I've never gotten reviews so quickly for a story. Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Keep doin' what you do! BTW, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I have some important stuff coming up in the next chapter that I hope will make it much longer. But I digress. I luv ya all! Holla!


	4. Bones of the Past

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Bones of the Past

A scream echoed out from Pride Rock and across the Pride Lands.

"What is going on in there?" Nala asked irately.

"Daddy, Pumbaa, and Timon are discussing something," Kiara answered.

"I'd bet my life that it's about me," I said.

"Is that a serious bet?" Kovu asked, winking at me and flashing his white, sharp teeth. I hit his paw.

"Get your dinner somewhere else, Toothy." I walked toward the mouth of the cave. _It couldn't hurt to listen a little. It's probably about me, anyway. _I snuck into the cave as far as I could and hid behind a rock, listening intently.

"How could you even suggest such a thing? She'll probably take Hakuna Matata and stomp it into the ground!" Timon yelled.

"Timon, you're exaggerating. And give Anana a break. She's really nice," Simba defended. My heart swelled with pride. Even though Simba didn't know I heard him, it still meant a lot.

"Simba's right, we should give her a chance," Pumbaa agreed.

I was filled with hope, and then Timon crushed that into little pieces of dust.

"Yeah, good luck trying to sell that! She's a demon! The hyenas probably sent her to get me!"

"That's where you're wrong. I'd never help the hyenas. Jaguars, cheetahs, maybe, but not hyenas," I said, stepping out from behind the rock and putting my paws on my hips.

"You SEE? She's evil! How long were you listening in on us? Huh?" Timon asked.

"Timon, relax. We are talking about her, she has a right to know," Pumbaa said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, Timon and Pumbaa live in this really great place, and I think it might be good for you if you go see it," Simba explained.

"Oh. So you want to get rid of me."

"No, no! I just think it'll be good for you to get out of the savannah and see something other than grass and trees," he said.

"Well, although I am a fan of grass and trees, I am looking to broaden my horizons. What kind of place are we talkin' about?" I asked.

"It's a jungle oasis with waterfalls, and lots of shade, and no predators," Pumbaa said. I couldn't help but be impressed by the description.

"NO, I ABSOLUTELY WON'T DO IT!" Timon screamed.

I covered my ears. "You don't have to shout," I said impatiently.

"Stay out of this! This is between me, Pumbaa, and Simba!" Timon said.

"Come on Timon, she hasn't seen anything but grasslands for the past three months. The oasis would be good for Anana," Simba insisted.

"No way! There is no way I'm letting her ruin Hakuna Matata!" Timon yelled.

"What's Hakuna Matata?"

"It means 'no worries'," Simba explained.

"No worries? Sounds great!"

"It is, and I'm not going to let you mess it up!" Timon said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And since when do you get final judgment? Simba should, he is King after all."

"Well, it's my oasis, and I'm not letting you wreck it!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't wreck it! What would I do? Set it on fire?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Probably! There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my Hakuna Matata, Anana Banana!"

That's when I slapped Timon across the face. "I told you not to call me that!"

"You see! She slapped me!" he said, massaging his cheek.

"Well you deserved it!" I yelled.

"Both of you, stop it! Timon, Anana should at least go up to the oasis and meet your colony, and if…"

I cut Simba off. "Wait, colony? There's more of you?" I asked nervously. The idea of a colony… let's just say I didn't like it.

"Of course there are. Did you think I just appeared out of nowhere, and didn't have any family?" Timon asked.

"NO, I just thought you were a rogue. You know, since you were hanging out with a warthog and a pride of lions…" I drifted off.

"What? Do you have a problem with living around others? That would explain so much for me," Timon jeered.

I clenched my teeth. "No, I don't have a problem with it, I…" I lowered the pressure on my jaws. "I just don't think it's a great idea." I walked out of the cave. I held my head high, I was not going to let Timon think he got to me. Once I was on the grasslands, I started running, as fast as I could, away from Pride Rock. There was no way that Simba was going to stick me somewhere I don't know with _Timon_. Pumbaa was very nice and polite to me, but I just didn't know him well enough yet.

I finally stopped running and sat down, leaning up against the first solid object I could find. Then I realized where I was.

I was in an elephant graveyard.

_This better not be a revenge joke by Tunica and her crazy elephant friends._ I didn't move in fear of waking up any ghosts, or worse. Who knew what kind of animals lived here? Eventually I sunk to the ground and just sat. Doing nothing. I stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. The sun was sinking low in the sky before anything changed.

I heard a twig snap, and the sound of steady breathing. My eyes got wide and I hugged my knees to my chest. One word was going through my mind.

_Hyenas. _

The rattling of bones, and I could hear footsteps getting louder and louder. I was gonna die. I just knew it. A paw clamped down on my shoulder. I screamed.

"Whoa, relax, it's me!" I looked to the voice. It was Timon.

I wrenched his paw off me. "What do you think you were doing?!? I thought you were a hyena!" I yelled. He covered my mouth.

"If you don't shut up, I can tell you it won't be me swallowing you whole."

"Wait… there really are hyenas here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the don't get three square meals a day, either. Let's just get out of here as quickly and quietly as…"

"Aww, leaving so soon?"

We looked up. A hyena was grinning down at us.

"We were just gonna start cookin' dinner. It would be a shame if you would miss it." Timon chuckled nervously.

"Um, yes, well, we are very late for an appointment, so we'll just be on our way," he said, backing up and pulling me with him. We hit into something. Slowly, we turned around. Enter hyena number two.

"But it would be so rude for them to leave, wouldn't it, Shenzi?" he asked.

"It would, Banzai. Don't you agree, Ed?" A third hyena just started laughing like an idiot.

"I thought so."

They started circling us, like a python squeezing their prey.

"Timon, what do we do?" I whispered.

"We have three choices. We could run, scream, or play dead," he murmured back. Our eyes met for a split second before we both took off running.

"Where are we running to?" I asked.

"Good question. Let me ask you one. What has razor sharp teeth, a mane, and won't eat us for breakfast?" The hyenas were gaining on us, the clattering of bones was getting louder and louder. We had to stop short. A tall, canyon wall was before us. Insane laughter. We swiftly turned around. The hyenas were closing in on us.

"Well, wasn't that great pre-dinner exercise? I think I'm even hungrier than before," Shenzi said, smiling evilly at us.

"Now what?" I asked desperately. Timon looked around anxiously for a way out.

"What I'll never suggest we do ever again… dig as if your life depended on it!"

"It does!"

"WHATEVER!"

I started digging as fast as I could. I dug the tunnel far down, and then went back up at an angle. I popped up behind the hyenas. "Hey! There's one of 'em!" I got out of the hole and rocketed out of there as fast as I could. There was still no sign of Timon.

I hit straight into another wall, hyenas surrounding. First reaction: "TIMON! HELP!" A paw grabbed my wrist and pulled me up onto a ledge. It was Timon. "Where did you…"

He cut me off. "No time, let's go!" We climbed up the ledges as fast as we could. And as luck would have it, I slipped and lost my footing. One of the hyenas almost clipped off my foot, but Timon pulled me back up.

"You just can't keep yourself from nearly being killed, can you?" he asked in vain.

We scrambled up onto the next highest ledge, too far for the hyenas to jump. I stuck my tongue out at them and Timon made a face. Then we finished climbing the wall and out of the graveyard. We were both breathing heavily, and dirt and sweat covered us from digging and running.

"Nice going, Anana Banana! You nearly got yourself killed! You were really lucky I was there," Timon said.

"Wow…"

I looked down back into the graveyard the hyenas were leaving, looking very disgruntled.

"I know, I know, I'm brave and all that other stuff for coming to help, but…"

"What a RUSH! Can we do that again?" I asked joyfully.

Timon's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" Then Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Pumbaa rushed up to us.

"Are you both alright?" Kiara asked.

"I'm great! I don't think I've ever had that much fun!" I exclaimed.

Timon's left eye twitched. "Are you CRAZY? You nearly got eaten!" he yelled. I shrugged.

"Ok, you know, I think we shouldn't take the chance of you guys getting into anymore trouble. Timon, Pumbaa, you should probably take Anana with you back to the oasis," Simba said.

"As long as it's ok with Anana," Nala added.

"I…"

I looked at Simba. He was smiling at me, but I could tell he was worried. I sighed. "Alright. I'll go."

"Oh, this is just wonderful! First hyenas, now I have to drag Anana Banana all the way back to the oasis," Timon whined. This comment earned him a black eye, courtesy of me.

A/N: Wow, two chapters in one night! And it's not the middle of the night! So, did I deliver a long chapter, as promised? Was it good? Tell me in reviews! REVIEWS, I SAY! Anyway, I don't know if meerkats have hands or paws, so I just typed hands. Hope you all loved this! And thanks to jla2snoopy and bean15 for being EXTREMELY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! You see, people? You review and you get famous 'cause you're written in one of my stories! It isn't that hard, either! Just push the purplish-blue colored 'go' button next to the 'Submit review' bar every time you read a chapter, and I know because i personally read all my reviews! So get clickin'! Holla!


	5. Hakuna Matata Greetings

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Hakuna Matata Greetings

"NO, WE'RE NOT THERE YET!"

By this time, I was starting to lose my hearing. "Ok, ok, I was just asking. No need to yell at me," I said crossly. Timon turned his back to me and didn't say anything. This was our constant battle with each other. Simba said he would visit me in the oasis as much as he could, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing much of him.

_In the colony… with a bunch of other meerkats… that I don't know._

I sighed. From the stories that Simba and Pumbaa had told me about, and the ones Timon used to taunt me, this place sounded pretty great. But a colony… I'm not really a sociable meerkat. I'm more of that free-spirit type that goes wherever the wind takes me. Not a stay-in-one-place meerkat. But, I had promised Simba and Nala, and it was now my new life mission to annoy Timon as much as possible, so I was in this for the long haul.

"Are we there-"

"NO!" Timon yelled.

"Yes!" Pumbaa cried.

I immediately covered my eyes. "What'cha doin', Anana Banana?" Timon asked, lifting one of my paws to look me in the eye.

I slapped his paw away and re-covered my eyes.

"I want to this place in its full glory, is all. And I would like it to be a surprise." I had stopped injuring Timon every time he called me Anana Banana at Simba's request, but I still seethed about it on the inside.

"Don't even think about it, Timon," Pumbaa warned.

I took my hands off my eyes and whirled around, glaring at him. Timon was trying to pull the innocent act.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," he said.

I slapped him. His innocent act wasn't working. He rubbed his cheek and mumbled something. I shook my head and turned my back to him. But what I saw next was worth dealing with Timon over. My jaw dropped.

It was a huge jungle, with the most stunning waterfalls I had ever seen. The _**only**_ waterfalls I've ever seen. I realized we were standing at the top of one and that Timon was trying to push me off to a watery grave, but I surprisingly didn't care. This place… it was better than Simba and Pumbaa had described it. It was beautiful.

"I'm guessing by your shocked expression that you're impressed," Timon said loftily, closing my mouth. I slapped him. Again.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for trying to push me off a waterfall."

He grinned and chuckled a little. "That's what you take the chance of when you cover your eyes," he said, gently poking my nose. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

Timon grabbed Pumbaa's ears. "Take us home, buddy!" Pumbaa ran at full pace. Right off the waterfall.

"Not that way!" Timon screamed as we plummeted down. Then we hit the water in the pool below, and Timon and I came up coughing and spitting up algae. Pumbaa, on the other hand, waded out easily, with a cheery smile on his face. Doesn't it seem weird that all the bad luck I've ever had happens around water? I pulled the fur out of my eyes and squeezed it. The water soaked my feet and the ground.

"Pumbaa, have you gone nuts? What were you thinking?" Timon asked, glaring at the warthog.

"Sorry. I thought it would be fun!" Pumbaa said. Timon shook his head.

"You know, Timon, if you had pushed me off before, I would have lived anyway. So ha," I said victoriously.

"Now is not the time! We have to get to the colony."

"TIMMY!"

Timon's eyes got wide. A female meerkat rushed out to us and hugged Timon tightly. "Oh, my Timmy, I missed you so much!" I burst out laughing.

Timon glared at me. "You're not being funny, Anana Banana."

The meerkat let go of Timon and started smoothing his hair. "Oh, Timmy, it's so great to have you back, everyone missed you so much. It's nice to see you too, Pumbaa." Pumbaa smiled and wagged his tail, which looked pretty funny. I finally could control my insane laughter.

"Is this your girlfriend, Timon?" I jeered.

"For your information, Anana Banana, this is my mother," he replied.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Timon's mom. She looked over and saw me. I waved. "Oh, Timmy, you found a girl, oh, I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, hugging Timon again.

"MA! She's not my girlfriend, we don't even like each other!" he yelled, slipping out of her grasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Timmy, I didn't know. What's your name, sweetie?" she asked.

"Ma, this is Anana Banana, Anana Banana, this is my Ma," Timon introduced.

"Anana Banana? What an… eccentric name," Ma said uneasily.

"My name isn't really Anana Banana, Timon is just being dumb," I said.

"Hey!" I ignored Timon. "It's pronounced Ah-nah-nah."

Ma smiled at me. "Well it's nice to meet you, Anana." I smiled back. Timon's mother was the kind of person you just couldn't hate. She was the kind of mom who offered you and your friends beetle crisp and water after a long day of playing. Just sweet to the core.

"Well, we should probably get back to the oasis, everyone will be so excited to see you, Timmy!" she said.

"Ma, could you stop calling me Timmy? It's embarrassing!" Timon whined.

"Oh, Timmy, don't be silly." She scooped up some water from the pool and spread it through his hair.

"MA!"

I giggled. Now I was sure that I liked her. As we made our way through the jungle, Ma kept trying to fix Timon's hair, and Timon kept pushing her away.

"So, Anana, where are you from?" Ma asked, giving up on Timon's hair for the time being. I froze.

"Yeah, Anana Banana, do tell," Timon badgered.

"Um… well, I'm definitely not from here," I said, trying to make a joke out of it. Pumbaa laughed, but I knew he was just humoring me. No pun intended.

"Well there are a lot of places that aren't here. Mind clearing that up for us?" Timon asked.

"Oh look! We're here!" Ma exclaimed. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Saved by the Ma. _I looked ahead. There were dozens of other meerkats swimming, eating, and lounging in hammocks. I clutched my stomach.

"Is something wrong, Anana? Are you sick?" Ma asked, looking concerned.

Timon rolled his eyes. "Don't fall for it, Ma, she's probably faking it." Ma and I both glared at him.

"I…I'm fine, I just feel a little queasy. Being in a new place and all. I'll be fine," I insisted. We continued into the oasis. Every meerkat we past stopped and stared at me. I felt like a fish out of water. Maybe that's because I spend a lot of my time falling in water. But it really didn't help that I could hear snippets of their conversations.

"Who is that girl?"

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"Her fur is so dark!"

"Maybe she's a rogue."

We came to a stop. "Anana, this is Uncle Max," Ma said, pulling me forward. The meerkat in front of me had mostly gray fur and dull eyes. He looked up and down at me.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"Uncle Max, this is Anana. She came here with Timon and Pumbaa," Ma explained.

"So you're a rogue?" he asked.

"Um, no, I, um, I have a colony, but they're not with me… here," I said nervously.

"That I doubt," Timon sneered.

I hit his arm. Uncle Max laughed. "Now there's a girl who knows how to handle things," he said, grabbing my paw and shaking it, "Welcome." I smiled. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _As soon as I had my paw back from Uncle Max, Ma started showing me around.

And I felt at home.

A/N: Chapter 5 is complete! Man, I love this story! And in case you care, I went back in all my chapters and changed "hands" to "paws", in case that bugged anybody. What will happen next? Who knows? I don't, but I will when I write it! Ta ta!


	6. A New Friend

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- A New Friend 

It had been a few days since I arrived at the oasis, and to tell you the truth: I was bored.

No one talks to me. Not that I want them to, but still, it would be nice for some company, besides Timon, Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max. Not that I could really call Timon company. And I'm really starting to miss grass and trees. Not because I like it, but because Simba is there. I know it sounds like I have a crush on him or something, but he was my first friend here. I miss him.

"Anana, honey, could you go find Timon for me? Lunch is ready," Ma said.

I sighed and stood up. I really didn't want to talk to Timon, but it was better than staring at the clouds. Some were still staring at me as I walked by. Since I had their attention, why not use it? "Um, has anyone seen Timon? At all?"

The meerkats who had been staring at me turned back to what they were doing. The others just ignored me. _Great. Just great. _I looked all through the jungle. No Timon. _Maybe this is a good thing. _I chuckled and smirked to myself.

"Look out below!" A few seconds later, I was soaked by… you guessed it… water.

A male meerkat came out of the pool of water. He saw me and bit his lip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" he apologized. I shook the water out of my fur, getting it all over him. "Hey, I apologized, didn't I?" he said, blocking the spray.

"Yeah, sorry. I have bad luck around water anyways, so don't worry about it," I said, squeezing the water from the fur in my eyes. He held his hand out to me.

"I'm Swifty."

I shook his hand. "I'm Anana."

"I know. Everyone here knows who you are by now," Swifty said.

"Timon?" I asked.

"Yup, Anana Banana."

I punched his arm lightly. "Don't make me beat you up. Haven't you seen the bruise where I kicked Timon in the shin yesterday? It's as big as his head, and considering his ego, that's pretty big."

He laughed. "You're not as bad as I thought you would be, being a rogue and all." I scowled.

"I'm not a rogue, I have a colony," I said bitterly.

"Then why aren't you with them?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Well… I don't want to talk about it." He lightly touched my arm.

"Talking helps." I sighed.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, I just don't want to right now," I said weakly. I knew it was a lame excuse, but I tried not to think about my colony too much. It just wasn't my favorite topic.

"Alright, if you're sure," Swifty said. I sighed in relief. At least he didn't try to squeeze it out of me, like Timon constantly does. "So, what do you usually do around here?" he asked, changing the subject.

I smiled. "Look at clouds. To tell you the truth, you're the first meerkat except Timon and this mother that have talked to me here. It's like I have the plague or something." Swifty grabbed my paw and started pulling me away. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to show you this really great place." He pulled me through the jungle and past the waterfall where Timon, Pumbaa, and I fell. It was one of the hardest walks I'd ever gone on. More like running, and with plants, vines, and steep hills. Lots of steep hills. But I guess he wasn't named Swifty because he was slow. He finally stopped. I was breathing heavily.

"Ok, Swifty, this better be worth it. That's the fastest I've ever gone, and I'm not used to running through the thick jungle. What are we here to look at?" I asked.

"Look for yourself." He pulled a curtain of vines back. I stepped through it, keeping my eye on Swifty to make sure this wasn't a murder attempt.

He sighed and walked out after me. "Quit looking at me and look at this." He turned my head.

"Whoa…"

I was looking out over the entire oasis. I could see all the waterfalls, the rock formations, and the leafy-green treetops. "Wow… how do you know about this place? There is no way you found this without it being on accident," I said.

"It was on accident. But we're the only ones who know about it," he explained.

"Good thing. If anyone else knew, they'd all be swarming around here," I agreed.

He nodded. "So I just decided to keep it a secret. So your lucky you got to see it." Man, _was _I lucky! And that's saying something, knowing me. But my little high-up-in-the-clouds world ended quickly.

By Timon.

Okay, so he wasn't actually there, but I remembered that I was supposed to be finding him. Ma would probably be sick with worry. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" I shrieked.

"What? Forgot what?" Swifty asked.

"Timon! I'm supposed to be looking for him! I have to go!" I rushed back through the vines and down the hill.

"Anana, wait up!" Swifty called. I couldn't help but smirk. _Swifty_ was asking me to _wait_. I know it's corny, but it's still funny. He caught up with me and we both took off down the hill.

"You know, you're pretty fast when you want to be," he commented. I smiled cheekily at him. We rushed down the steep hills, which seemed like gentle slopes when you were going down and in a hurry. I nearly killed myself trying to get through a tangle of vines. They wrapped around my arms and stopped me from going any further. "A little help, please!" I called to Swifty, who was still running.

He skidded to a stop, and turned around. "Nice going, Anana," he said mockingly as he ran back over.

"Just get me out of here!" I said, struggling to break free.

"Quit squirming!" he scolded. I held still. He started biting through the vines. I felt them giving way.

"Swifty, be careful, I think they're about to…" The last vine snapped. I fell out of their grasp and right on top of Swifty.

"…break."

"Ow."

"What are you two doing?" We looked up. Timon was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. We quickly got off each other and stood up, blushing.

"Anana got caught in the vines, and I was getting her out," Swifty explained. He looked down at the large bruise on Timon's leg. "But I could see if you wanted her to stay there," he joked.

Timon rolled his eyes. "Well, if you two are done, Anana and I will be going. Ma was worried about you, so she made me come and find you," Timon said. He grabbed my wrist and started yanking me away. I waved goodbye to Swifty. He waved back and gave me a sympathetic smile.

Once we were back in the oasis, Timon let go of my wrist. I rubbed it lightly. Even though Timon was scrawny, he had a very strong grip. "What were you doing all the way out there, anyway?" he asked me.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I said, poking his chest.

"It's my business because you're my responsibility, Anana Banana."

I kicked his bruise. He yelped in pain and covered it. "Geez, what is your problem?" he asked.

"Stay out of my business, Timon." And I walked away, leaving Timon to his painful shin.

A/N: Wow, this chapter was easy to write! It came to me the easiest. And it is also dedicated to Mauraderscrazy201, my most faithful reviewer. She has flooded my inbox with so many reviews and PMs, and they are all very punctual. Mauraders, I know you want to know more about Anana's colony, so I promise to try and put that in the next chapter. I'll probably get that posted quicker cause it's almost the weekend and my school might be having a snowday. And everyone, make sure you vote in the poll on my profile page! I need voters! Please keep the reviews coming! Everyone is so faithful to this story, and I luv you all! Holla!


	7. Slapfest

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Slapfest

I had returned to the spot that Swifty had shown me. I couldn't help but love it. It was peaceful and quiet. But the best part was that Timon didn't know where it was. It was practically the only way for me to escape him. Ever since he found Swifty and me in the jungle, he had been keeping close watch on me. As if he actually cares. He's probably just putting on a show for his mother, who was doting on how adorable we are when we're together. But I have to admit; the injuries I give him are pretty artistic.

"I thought I'd find you up here." I turned around. Swifty was standing in the curtain of vines. I sighed in relief.

"Swifty, it's just you. I thought you were Timon."

"Hiding from him? Again?" he asked. I nodded.

"You know, sometime you're going to have to come down sometime. If you don't, you'll probably starve," he reminded me.

"Silly, silly Swifty. That's what I have you for. You can go down to the oasis and bring me grubs every couple of days," I proposed. He laughed.

"I'm not going to be your delivery boy. Get your own food if you're so hungry." He sat down next to me, and I leaned against him. I couldn't help it. I needed some sort of contact between me and the outside world. At least outside my own little world.

"So when are you going to tell me about your colony?" Swifty asked. That was a major crash out of my world.

I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. "I really don't want to."

"Obviously this is a very sensitive subject. So I'm going to keep poking you about it till you tell me," he said. I looked at him. _Poke me?_ He prodded me on my arm. Instinctively, my hand flew to my arm and covered the spot. I glared at him.

"Swifty!"

He grinned evilly at me and poked me again.

"Stop it!"

He poked me on the side. Unluckily, that was my tickle spot. I giggled, but covered my mouth, trying to hide it. "Ah, so Anana Banana is ticklish!"

He tickled my sides and I burst out laughing. "S…Swifty! Q…Q…QUIT IT!" I laughed. He tickled me even harder. I reached up and tugged on his ear.

"Ow!" I smirked. This was the time for revenge. I pounced him and pinned him to the ground.

Tsk, Tsk. You should have known better," I said.

"Alright, you've made your point, now let me up." I pushed down harder on his shoulders.

"Hey!"

I shrugged. "I figure the longer I hold you here, the longer I can stall talking about my colony." I looked up, as if pondering something. "I wonder how hard I'd have to push to break your shoulders."

I didn't get the chance to even think about carrying out that threat. Swifty turned the tables and pinned me down.

"You were saying?" he said, pressing his nose to mine. Hey, they don't call him Swifty for nothing. The rustling of vines and leaves brought us away from the wrestling match. Swifty released me and we stood up.

"Do you think it's a hyena?" I asked quietly.

"Here? No." I peered carefully out of the vines. I saw Timon, running down the hill. Anger flared up inside of me. He was spying on me.

This was the LAST straw!

I turned back to Swifty. "Sorry. I have to go."

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I have to deal with a rat." I pushed the vines aside and stormed down the hill. Timon was already gone, at the pace he was running, I wasn't surprised. I walked back to the oasis, fuming and ready to punch basically anyone in the mouth. The other meerkats must have picked up on this, because they backed away from me as I walked, clearing a path.

This might have not been a good thing, because after Swifty told them I was ok, they started warming up to me, like not whispering about me as I past or eyeing me suspiciously. They also got used to seeing Timon with some sort of injury. This would be a major setback, but it would be worth it when Timon's face was black and blue.

I saw him lounging his normal hammock. I stormed over and slapped him. He fell out of the hammock and into the water.

_Now who has bad luck around water? _Timon came up and spit the water out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked. I slapped him again. "Ow!"

A few meerkats were watching now, with worried looks on their faces. I pulled Timon up and pressed my nose to his.

"I told you to stay out of my business, Timon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Anana Ban-" I grabbed a leaf and shoved it in his mouth. Hopefully it's poisonous.

"Shut up! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He spit the leaf out.

"You're going nuts, Anana." He pronounced my name correctly, which was a smart move.

"You were spying on me! Don't pretend like you don't know," I shrieked.

Ma came up to us. "Timmy!" She was clearly enraged that her son was spying.

"Ma, I wasn't spying!" I slapped him again.

"Yes you were! I saw you!" He glared at me.

"Fine, Anana Banana. Prove it." My eyes widened and I let go of Timon. He was right. I had no way to prove it. It was his word against mine.

"Besides, why would I want to follow you around? I don't even like you! I would be surprised if no one does!" he yelled.

I froze. All the other meerkats gasped. Ma hit Timon upside the head.

"Ow!"

"No, it's ok," I said.

"It is?" Ma asked.

"It is?" Timon echoed, sounding even more confused.

I spoke so softly that only Timon could hear me. "Yeah. No one likes me. That's why I ran away."

And I walked off into the jungle, tears falling down my cheeks.

A/N: Ok, chapter 7 is done! I had a really hard time with the beginning, so sorry if it sucked. Marauderscrazy201, I know i kind of cheated you on my promise to talk about Anana's colony, so I'll make it up to you. I'm using all next chapter to explain about Anana and her colony, so don't stop reading and reviewing! And that goes to all my wonderful readers! Holla!


	8. Breakdown

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Breakdown

I ran all the way out of the oasis. I couldn't stay there any longer. I was already pushing it by coming in the first place. _I feel so stupid! I knew this would happen! _I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat down.

I looked around me. I was next to a waterfall. I knew I should get away from it, with my luck. But I didn't move. This time, water was going to help me.

I jumped into the pool. Swimming down to the bottom, I grabbed a tangle of plants and tied them to my ankles as tight as I could. _This is it. _I released the air from my mouth. My lungs were straining, and my vision was going fuzzy. My life was flashing before my eyes.

I didn't like what I saw.

Then I blacked out.

But my plan backfired. I felt a warm flush through my body, and a vague feeling of pressure on my face. A blurry vision came into view. _Am… am I seeing heaven? Did it work? _

The blurry figure came into focus. It was Timon. _Obviously not. _

Timon's eyes were closed. That's when I completely got my senses back and figured out what was going on. I had felt the pressure on my face earlier because Timon was causing it. His lips were firmly pressed against mine. _**TIMON **__**WAS **__**KISSING **__**ME! **_

I pushed him off and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?" He wiped his mouth off.

"What do _you_ think _you_ were doing? You could have drowned!" he yelled.

"That was the point, doofus! Then I open my eyes, thinking I'm in heaven, and I see you coming on to me!" I screamed back.

"I wasn't coming on to you! I had to give you mouth to mouth! You would have **died** if I didn't!" he yelled.

I slapped him. He didn't even flinch. "What is it to you that I'm alive or not? You don't like me, remember?" I said irately.

"Because I promised Simba that I would keep you safe! If you die, it's my fault!" I slapped him again.

"YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOURSELF! YOU DON'T CARE!"

He grabbed my wrists. "MAYBE I DON'T!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" I wrenched my wrists out of his hands and turned away from him, shaking and sobbing.

"Anana…" Timon touched my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Anana… tell me what's wrong. Why did you try to do this?" I turned around to face him, tears staining my cheeks and my eyes bloodshot.

"YOU DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Normally I would, but for this, I won't. Tell me what's wrong." I pulled away from him and sat down on a rock.

"No one wants me." He sat down next to me.

"How do you know that?"

I wiped my nose on my wrist. "I just do. My own colony didn't want me." He put a paw on my shoulder.

"Tell me, Anana." I sighed. I was going to have to do it sometime. It was time to face the music.

"It started when I was only little."

_Anana was sitting outside of her tunnel that she had dug all by herself. She proudly marched over to her mother, Semira. "Mom, come see! I dug my very own tunnel!" _

_Her mother turned around. She was carrying Anana's new baby sister, Faizah. _

_"Not now, sweetie. I have to take care of your sister. Maybe later." Anana felt a little disappointed. _

_"Oh. Alright." She ran over to her dad. "Daddy, look! I dug my first tunnel!" Her father didn't even turn around. He was talking with another meerkat about a new wing of the tunnel system. __She sighed. _

_"DADDY!" she shouted. Her dad turned around. _

_"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked. _

_"I dug my first tunnel! Come see!" Her uncle, Amiri, ran up to them. _

_"Kiros! Come quick! There's a crack in the north wing, and it's about to cave!" Her father turned back to her. "I come see later, Anana. Stay here." _

_He rushed off. Anana looked crestfallen. She solemnly walked back to her tunnel, but it wasn't there. _

_"What happened to my tunnel?" A pup named Kepara that Anana didn't like walked up to her. _

_"You have to make sure next time you don't leave your tunnel unguarded. It was flimsy and easy to cave in anyway. Kepara flicked some dirt in Anana's face before marching off._

Timon felt bad for Anana. He was never much of a digger himself. "Anana, that can't be the complete reason you hate your life," he said. I sighed. "No. There's more."

_Anana had grown, and now was on the digging team. She was one of the best diggers on the team. Her only competition was Kepara. She had just finished her latest tunnel, which expanded the tunnel system about half a mile more._

_"I have to admit, this is impressive," her father said. Anana beamed. _

_"Oh, Kiros! I've finished my tunnels! Could you come look at them?" Kepara called. _

_"Come, Anana," her father beckoned. Anana rolled her eyes and followed him. Kepara stood proudly by her tunnel. Her father started inspecting the beams to make sure they were strong. _

_"These are very good, Kepara." _

_"Thank you, sir!" A loud crack sounded. _

_"What was that?" Kiros asked. _

_"__It sounded like it was coming from Anana's tunnel," Kepara said innocently. Kiros ran to Anana's tunnel. Anana and Kepara followed. _

_"Daddy, what's going on?" Suddenly, Anana's tunnel collapsed. Anana was speechless. _

_"Anana, did you check everything?" Kiros asked. _

_"Yes, I'm sure." _

_"Did you check the outer beam for splints?" Kepara asked. Kiros walked over to one of the fallen beams. He ran his finger over it. _

_"Here was the problem. This beam has a chunk taken out of it. Anana, I'm disappointed. I thought I taught you better." Kiros walked off. Kepara tossed a chunk of wood up and down. _

_"Be more careful, Anana. You might not be so lucky next time."_

I hugged my knees to my chest. "Don't feel too bad. I used to collapse tunnels all the time. And it wasn't even fixed to do that," Timon said soothingly, rubbing my back lightly. "Yeah, well things go downhill from there."

_Anana was taken off the digging team. Kepara was made head digger. And Anana was made babysitter for Faizah. _

_"OW! Faizah, quit it!" Faizah had pulled on Anana's ear for probably the fiftieth time that day. Faizah giggled. Anana sighed. She missed digging. _

_"Why are you sad, 'Nana?" Faizah asked. _

_"I'm not sad, Faizah, I promise," Anana said. _

_"Yes you are! Is it 'cause I pulled your ear?" Faizah's eyes widened. "Do you hate me, 'Nana?" _

_"No, no! I don't hate you!" Anana said quickly. _

_"Y…yes you do!" Faizah started crying. Semira came in and rushed to Faizah. _

_"What's wrong honey?" _

_Faizah sniffled. _

_"'Nana hates me!" She began crying again. Semira picked her up, and looked at Anana sternly. _

_"Anana, I'm surprised at you. Saying you hate your sister. I expected so much better of you," she scolded. _

_"But Mom…" _

_"No buts. I guess we'll just have to find something else for you to do."_

Timon rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I guess that's why you don't like people mispronouncing your name. And why you don't like it when I call you Anana Banana. 'Cause of your sister," he said. I nodded. "I… I'm sorry."

I smiled a little. "It's ok. You didn't know. But now you have some very lovely bruises." He laughed.

"Yeah." I rested my head on his shoulder. He cautiously slipped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer to him.

"Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"I still hate you."

"I know."

A/N: There's the first part of Anana's history. I'm going to add a plot twist sometime soon. And thank you to Mauraderscrazy201 for leaving me lots of Diet Pepsi in the form of reviews and PMs! I got to get writing some more! Holla!


	9. Bright Green Envy and Red Hot Anger

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Bright Green Envy and Red Hot Anger

Timon and I stayed like that for a long time. I didn't want to go back, everyone would be swarming around, seeing if I was ok. Timon's mother would probably crush us in a hug. Swifty was probably worried about me.

"We're going to have to move sometime," Timon reminded me.

"I know. But I really don't want to deal with reality right now." Besides that, I was wet and cold. Timon was soft and warm. It was just a good match.

"ANANA! TIMON!" Ma came through the bushes surrounding us. Timon pushed me away and I fell back into the water. Timon pulled me back up.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Ma attacked Timon in a hug.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" She pulled me in. "Both of you!"

I felt a few of my ribs crack.

"Ma! We're fine! We're fine!" Timon said in a strained voice.

She let go. "What we're you two thinking, running off like that?"

"Hey, I was just…" Timon stopped and looked back at me. "I…I just… I just was making sure she wasn't hurt. Because, you know, that would be bad," he finished.

I smiled.

"Well, come on, let's get you two back, it's almost nighttime," Ma insisted. We headed back to the oasis. I fell back a little, not wanting to get there too quickly. Timon noticed what I was doing and fell back too.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why? Why didn't you pull your normal excuse of it being my fault?" I asked.

He sighed. "I… I guess I have a soft spot for you now. Your sob story worked." I smiled and slipped my paw into his.

"Thanks. You know, for listening to me."

He looked down at our intertwined paws with disbelief. "Y…You're welcome?" I laughed and pulled him forward so we could catch up with Ma. Swifty came out of nowhere and ran up to us. He hugged me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and hugged him back. I snuck a peek over to Timon. He was glaring daggers at Swifty. I giggled. Swifty released me. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"Swifty!" A meerkat emerged from the foliage. He saw me and a look of relief washed over his face. "Good, you found her. You might want to come see this." We ran back to the oasis and found Uncle Max. All the other meerkats of the colony didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?" Ma asked.

"Another colony is here," Uncle Max said impatiently, eyeing me. I shrunk back. I knew exactly what was happening.

"So tell them to get lost. What's the big deal?" Timon asked.

"We wouldn't want to offend Anana," Uncle Max answered.

"Why would it offend her? What does this even have to do with her at all?" Ma asked.

"Because the colony is my colony, isn't it?" I asked.

Uncle Max nodded. A male meerkat and a female meerkat with dark fur just like mine emerged from the crowd. I sighed. "Hi mom, dad." My mother looked relieved and rushed over to hug me.

"Oh, my baby! She's alright!"

_Now I know what Timon feels like when Ma goes nuts over him._ "It's nice to see you too, mom," I said weakly, trying to avoid everyone's stares. She let go of me and held me at arm's length.

"Are you alright? We were all so worried about you!" I nodded and stepped away from her, feeling embarrassed.

"I think we should give Anana and her family some privacy," Uncle Max said. All the other meerkats dispersed. I grabbed Timon's paw. He turned around and looked at me.

"Please don't go. I might need back up," I said sheepishly.

He smirked. "Alright, Anana Banana. If you really need me here." I squeezed his paw to thank him silently before letting go. My mother was eyeing him.

"Anana, sweetie, are you alright? We were so worried about you, we've been looking all over Africa to find you," she said, hugging me again. I pulled back from her hug.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I'm fine," I insisted.

"But we're your family, and we care about you." Timon snorted. I elbowed him in the side.

"Anana, who's this?" my mother asked.

"Mom, this is Timon, he's a… friend of mine," I said. I knew that it was a huge lie to Timon and me, but it fooled my mother.

"We're just so glad you're safe. We were sure that you would be dead." She turned to the meerkat behind her. It was a female, with light fur and shiny green eyes like my father's. She didn't look much younger than me.

"Faizah, say hello to your sister," my mom beckoned.

I froze. _Faizah?_ Faizah stepped up to me. "Hello, Anana. It's good to see you again," she said in a whisper.

I stared at her. This was my little sister.

I hugged her. "It's good to see you too." I released her and she smiled at me.

"I missed you," she said meekly. I looked over to my father. He hadn't spoken at all.

"Daddy?" He walked up to me and hugged me.

"My girl." My mother and sister were smiling, but Timon was scowling. My father freed me from his embrace and looked at me. "My, you've grown. Such a strong young lady."

I couldn't help but smile. My father and I were always close. When I was little, the worst thing I could do was upset him. "Well, it's time to go. The rest of the colony is waiting."

My smile faded away. "Leave? So soon? We don't have to go yet, I mean, everyone has to be tired after walking all over Africa," I said anxiously.

"Nonsense, we all had a good, long rest before we came here. Everyone's waiting for you," my mom said. Faizah looked worried.

Timon stepped in. "Wait, wait, wait. Why don't you ask Anana if she wants to leave," he said crossly. I smacked my forehead with my palm.

"I don't need your opinion, meerkat. She's my daughter and she'll do as I tell her," my father said.

"Well you obvious weren't that good of a father if she ran away!" Timon yelled.

My father's paws balled up into a fist. I got in between him and Timon. "Ok, well, it's late, we're all tired, and none of that is being fixed by standing here, so why don't we all just wait until morning and sort this out then?" I proposed. Timon and my father kept glaring at each other.

"Alright. But tonight, you're staying with us," my father said through his teeth.

Timon opened his mouth to object, but I stuffed a grub into it. "Alright, Daddy. I'll catch up to you in a minute."

My father turned his back to us and walked off into the jungle. My mother and sister followed. Timon swallowed the grub.

"What did you do that for? He was talking like he owned you!" he yelled.

"He's my dad. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Tell Swifty for me." I smiled at him, taking his paw in mine and squeezing it before walking off into the jungle to catch up to my father.

A/N: Ok, done! There's chapter 9! And see you during chapter 10! The big 1-0! Holla!


	10. Simba Returns

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Simba Returns

"Anana. Wake up."

I turned to one side and pushed away the whispering voice. _Go away. Now is sleeptime. _

"Come on, Anana. Time to get up."

I opened one eye. I saw a pair of yellow and red eyes staring back at me. First reaction: I screamed.

That woke up everyone else. "LION! RUN, IT'S A LION!" I shot up and looked at where the whispering voice was coming from. Simba was standing there, looking guilty. I sighed and shook my head.

"Do you mind giving me a lift?" I asked him. He lowered his head. I climbed on top and he raised his head again. I took a deep breath. I was going to feel this after I was done.

"HEY!" Everyone halted. My mom gasped.

"He has Anana! He has my baby!" My father cracked his knuckles and came towards Simba.

"No, no, wait!" I called. "I know this lion!"

Everyone froze. "What?" my father asked. I slid down Simba's side and landed on my feet, safely on the ground.

"Everyone, this is Simba. He saved me from some elephants that we're harassing me," I explained.

My father's threatening look faded. "So… you know this… very lovely lion?" he asked nervously, eyeing Simba's mouth.

"Yeah, he's nothing to be scared of," I assured.

"Hey!"

"Well, as long as you're with me," I corrected. Simba smiled down at the colony. They were staring back nervously. "Any particular reason you're here?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Timon's mother wants me to escort you to the jungle," Simba reported.

"Oh no, she is not going back there! Not with that impudent meerkat. Sorry," my father said bitterly.

"Daddy, Timon isn't as bad as you think," I said calmly.

Simba leaned down. "Did I seriously just hear you say that?" he whispered.

"Ha ha, your hilarious," I said sarcastically.

"Anana, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ask your lion friend to leave. We have a long way to go to get back to the tunnels," my dad said.

"Dad, I really should go with Simba," I argued.

"No, Anana. We have to go."

"I can't! I have to listen to Simba," I retorted.

"Anana, this is your last warning. Let's go," he warned.

"Daddy, Simba is the king. And we're standing on his land. So I have to go with him," I said quietly.

"King?" my dad asked. Simba and I nodded. My father sighed. "Go." I grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I climbed up on Simba's back.

"But you have to take Hatari with you."

I froze. _No. Daddy is not going to make him come. _A handsome meerkat stepped out of the crowd and up to my father. "It would be a privilege," he said sternly. I leaned down to Simba's ear.

"If you care about me at all, _please_ don't let him come. In fact, it would be great if you ate him and said he slipped and fell off a cliff."

Simba looked up at me. "Sorry, but if your father says he has to come, he's coming." I groaned and fell back into Simba's fur.

"Kill me. Just eat me now and get it over with." Simba laughed as he let Hatari climb onto his back and sit next to me.

"Bye, Anana!" Faizah called. I smiled and waved goodbye. Then a thought ran through my head. I slid off Simba's back and ran back over to my dad.

"Daddy, can Faizah come too? Please?" I begged. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Faizah rushed to my defense. "Please, Dad? I haven't seen her in six months. It would be a good bonding experience," she noted. He sighed.

"You'd better get going before I change my mind." We grinned and raced back to Simba, scrambling up onto his back.

"Let's go, Simba," I said. He started walking away from the colony and towards the jungle.

"I can't believe you really know a lion," Faizah said. She looked Simba in the eye. "Are you crazy or something? Because any other lion would have gobbled Anana up for an afternoon snack."

Simba laughed. "You are definitely Anana's sister."

"I cannot believe you traveled alone this far on foot," Hatari said. That was the first time he spoke to me after six months, and, of course, it was about something boring.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that hard," I said nonchalantly.

"Really, Anana? Why don't you tell them about the elephants?" Simba said evilly.

"You're really hilarious, Simba," I said dryly. He grinned up at me.

"What elephants?" Faizah asked.

"The ones I saved her from," Simba said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you need saving in the first place? You're usually very careful," Faizah said.

"I, um… I ran into one of them and they nearly drowned me in a watering hole," I said sheepishly.

Hatari shook his head. "That's why you shouldn't be out on your own. You need someone to protect you," he scolded. Simba raised an eyebrow. I sighed and fell face first into Simba's mane. Then I got up and leaned so I could look Simba in the eye.

"Come on, Simba, let's go! Put your paws to the road!"

He grinned. "Alright, but don't fall off and break anything," he warned. I pulled Faizah up to Simba's mane.

"Hold on tight!" I grabbed and held tight to the mane, and Faizah did the same. Simba took off across the grasslands. I felt free with the wind on my face. Faizah was laughing with joy.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun!" she yelled happily.

I looked back, hoping that Hatari had fallen of, but he was clutching Simba's back and didn't look fazed at all. I shook my head and turned back to having fun. It was great, like nothing had changed, except that Faizah was here too. We stopped outside the jungle. Faizah was breathing heavily and smiling.

"Wow… Anana, I am so jealous of you right now," she said. I grinned. Simba proceeded into the jungle. Faizah was looking around in amazement at all the different colors of the scenery. Hatari just sat there, staring at me. I could feel his gaze on me, it was a little scary.

We came up to the oasis. "Are you ready?" I asked. Faizah nodded excitedly. Simba walked through some bushes, revealing the view ahead, of all the waterfalls and huge rocks. Faizah gasped, a shocked look on her face. Hatari even looked stunned.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Faizah exclaimed. We made our way down into the oasis. The meerkats waved hello to Simba and me, and glared at Faizah and Hatari.

"Um… why are they staring at me like that?" Faizah asked.

"Don't worry, that happened to me the first time I came here," I soothed.

Hatari sniffled. "Savages."

I felt Simba tense up. "Take it easy, I know he's a jerk, but you're the one who brought him along," I whispered. Simba relaxed and kept walking. We came up to a hammock. A very familiar hammock with a very familiar meerkat inside of it. I slid off Simba and walked to the water's edge near where it was hanging.

"TIMON!"

"Whoa!" Timon fell out of his hammock and into the water. He popped back up and swam to the bank. "Geez, could you turn the volume down about a thousand, Anana Banana?" he asked, shaking the water out of his fur.

Hatari stormed over and stood next to me.

"What did you call her?" he asked angrily.

Timon's eyes locked with Hatari's in a stone-cold glare.

A/N: Yayyyyyyy! Ten whole chapters, and still more to come! Timon, Pumbaa, Anana, Simba and I are getting together later to celebrate. And Marauderscrazy201 is invited for sending me the most PMs and reviews. Wow, this did not take me long at all! I'm so happy! Anyway, if you want to find out what happens after this cliffhanger, you have to read and review! So don't forget to press that little 'Go' button. It won't take you that long, I can wait. So see you next chapter, and I can't wait to read all your lovely reviews! Holla!


	11. Heroes

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Heroes

Timon and Hatari stood there, trying to kill each other with their glares. Both probably would have succeeded if looks could kill.

"Um… Timon, this is Hatari, Hatari, this is Timon," I said, trying to come in between their death glares. Timon looked away. Hatari smiled triumphantly, as if he had won a difficult battle.

"So, what brings you back? I thought you would have hightailed it out of here by now," Timon said.

"Your mother invited me," I said.

"I'm not surprised. She was pacing all over the place last night, worrying about you." I smiled and shrugged. Ma was acting more like my mother than my actual mother.

"Have you seen Swifty? I wanted to introduce him to Faizah," I said.

"Don't know, don't care. You're on your own, Anana Banana," Timon said, hopping back up into his hammock. I heard Hatari's knuckles crack.

"Um, let's go. Simba, are you coming?" I asked.

"No, I think I'd better find Timon's mother and tell her you're here so she goes hunting me down," he said. I nodded. That was probably something Ma would do.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I pulled Faizah away, knowing that Hatari would follow.

"Your father was right. Very disrespectful," he said scornfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on just a second." I climbed up a tall tree and looked out over the oasis, scanning for Swifty.

"Boo."

I screamed and nearly fell out of the tree. But someone caught my wrist and pulled me back up. It was Swifty, and he was laughing at me. "Ha ha, I'm dieing with laughter, Swifty. What did you think you were doing? I could have died, and probably would have, knowing my luck," I scolded.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he chuckled. I lightly hit his arm and slid down the tree trunk. When I got to the ground, Hatari came over.

"Are you alright?" I ignored him.

"Found him." Swifty slid down after me and dusted himself off. I yanked him over to Faizah. "Swifty, this is my sister, Faizah," I introduced. Then I whispered, "And one of the few members of my colony that I actually like."

He laughed, and his eyes met with Faizah's. Neither of them moved. They didn't say a word. They just stared at each other.

"Um… hello?" I waved my hand in front of Swifty's face.

He snapped out of it and shook his head. "Oh, sorry. I'm Swifty." He extended his paw out to Faizah. She shook it politely.

"I'm Faizah."

"I already said that," I noted. They didn't pay attention. I sighed. It was a lost cause. A paw clamped down on my shoulder and squeezed hard. I could have sworn it broke my shoulder. I cringed and turned around. I could only see an arm that was poking out of a bush. It pulled me back and through the bush. Before I could speak, Timon covered my mouth.

"Don't make a sound. I need to talk to you, and I don't particularly savor the idea of getting a black eye from someone other than you." I nodded and tried to pry his hand off, but he held it tight on. Once we were far enough from Hatari, Faizah, and Swifty, Timon released me. I looked around. We were next to a river, and knowing my luck, something bad was bound to happen. Then I remembered that I had to breathe. I took in a few deep breaths. Timon was holding me so tightly that it nearly cut off all my oxygen.

"What is wrong with you? Why couldn't you just walk up to me instead of nearly kidnapping me?" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to have to deal with your boyfriend," Timon said.

"Hatari is NOT my boyfriend. I don't even like him. Personally, I wish he would be zapped off the face of the earth," I said spitefully. Timon looked a little embarrassed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." I was awkward after that. Timon was up to something, I could feel it.

"What's going on?" I asked, backing away. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Anana Banana?"

"You're plotting, right now, in your head. I can feel it," I said suspiciously.

He shook his head. "Did your family give you some sort of insanity disease?" I walked to the riverbank and sat down, lightly kicking my feet in the water.

"No, I just… I don't know."

_Why am I being so paranoid? _My chest felt like it was trying to squeeze into a straw. Timon sat down next to me, putting his feet in the water too.

"You need to relax. You're starting to act like Hatari. What's up with that guy, following you around like a sick hyena?" he asked.

"Well, I guess he's just watching out for me. It's in his best interest," I said grudgingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sighed.

"Well, my father… my father wants me to marry him."

"What? You're getting an arranged marriage?" he asked, sounding horrified.

"No, I'm not, but my father thinks that Hatari would be a good husband for me. He thinks Hatari would keep me safe," I explained.

"Yeah, but that guy's as boring as a post." I shrugged.

"So are you going to marry him?" he asked. I sighed. That's where the pickle was.

"I… I don't know."

Timon looked at me in disbelief. "But you said you hate him!"

"I know, but it's my dad. I've always had trouble saying no to him. He was my hero."

Timon put his paw over mine. "So who's your hero now?"

"Simba. Definitely Simba. The moment he saved me from those elephants, he was my Savior."

Timon chuckled. "Yeah, you and him really seem to get along great."

"Anana."

Timon and I turned around. Hatari was standing behind us, arms crossed over his chest. "It's time to go."

My heart sunk down to the pit of my stomach.

"What if the lady doesn't want to leave?" Timon asked. It rose up a little.

"Her father will be worried about her," Hatari said.

"Well, if she wants to stay, she can." Timon defended.

"She's coming with me," Hatari said sternly.

"Maybe you should get your head out of the clouds long enough to see that Anana likes it here. And she deserves it, after having to deal with you. Two words, buddy: Hakuna Matata." I smacked my forehead with my palm. Hatari would be the last meerkat to ever understand Hakuna Matata.

"Excuse me?" Hatari said, clearly confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It means 'no worries'. And you are seriously disregarding it. You like it here, don't you Anana Banana?" Timon asked. A sharp crack filled the air. Hatari had slapped Timon. "Don't you dare disrespect her like that."

That was the final straw.

"Hatari." I stormed over to him. "No one is allowed to slap Timon except for me."

"You tell him, Anana!" Timon cheered.

Hatari harshly grabbed my wrist. "Anana, we are leaving now!"

"NO!" I wrenched my wrist away from him. "Timon is right! I'm tired of just doing what everyone tells me to! In fact…"

I ran to the river and jumped in.

A/N: Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Well, I know, but I can't tell you guys. Sorry! You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Anyway, I have decided to put up what the characters' names mean. Hatari means "danger", Faizah means "victorious", Kiros means "King", Semira means "her place". But I'm not going to reveal what Anana's name means yet. I'm saving that for later. Anyway, I'm done for now! Holla!


	12. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

I was swept away with the current. Maybe this wasn't one of my better ideas.

I popped up on the surface. "Help!" I sunk below the water again. A stick that was floating through the river hit my shoulder and made a deep cut. _Great. Just great. _I looked for something to grab onto. Instead, something grabbed me. I struggled to get away, but it held me tightly and pulled me towards the surface.

It was Timon. He pulled me up to the surface. I linked my arms around his waist. I was not going to take the chance of being swept away again. We struggled up onto the bank. We were both breathing heavily and soaking wet.

"What do you think you were DOING? That was a new stupid, even for you, Anana Banana!" Timon yelled, pressing his nose up against mine. I froze and looked at our position.

Timon was practically on top of me, pinning me to the ground. My arms were still around him. I looked back up at him. The anger had melted off his face and was replaced by embarrassment.

"Um…"

I blushed. Thank goodness that my fur was dark, or Timon would have seen it. Timon's eyes were wide. I could feel his heavy breath across my face. I felt him get closer.

But he released me and I stood up quickly, letting go of him. "Um… are you alright?" he asked shyly, getting up off the ground. I nodded.

"What about your shoulder?" I put a hand over it. It was stinging painfully, and I could feel blood oozing out of it.

"It should be fine. It just stings a little," I said calmly. Timon knew it was a lie. He pulled a leaf off of a bush and tied it around the wound.

"Better?" I smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Much better." Faizah and Swifty rushed through the bushes.

"Anana! Are you alright?" Faizah asked. She hugged me. It crushed my shoulder, causing the cut to scream with pain, but I sucked it up.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" Swifty asked.

I scoffed. "Honestly, you both are treating me like a pup. I'm fine."

Faizah hugged me again. "Well, when Hatari came and told us that you had been swept away with the river, I thought you were a goner!" I sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Alright, Faizah, I was worried about me too, but I'm not going to get any worse if you stop hugging me," I said. She let go and smiled.

"Sorry."

I looked around. "What happened to Timon?" Swifty and Faizah shrugged.

"He was there a minute ago," Faizah said. I sighed.

"I'd better go find him. He's bound to find some way to get himself killed."

"Wouldn't that be good for you?" Swifty asked.

I smirked at him. "If anything is gonna kill him, it's gonna be me." I set off into the oasis.

I ran into Ma and Simba. "Anana, honey, I was so worried about you!" Ma gushed. She hugged me tightly, constricting my airways.

"I know, Timon told me. By the way, have you seen him? I need to talk to him," I said.

"He passed through here a few minutes ago. He seemed depressed," Simba said.

"Yes. He didn't even mind when I fixed his hair. Usually he hates that," Ma added.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," I said.

"If you're going to slap him, be very careful of the right side of his face. He has a black eye," Ma warned. I clenched my teeth.

"Oh, Hatari did NOT!"

I stormed off into the forest. If things were happening the way I thought, then this could only end in heartbreak. I pushed through plants and spider webs, looking around vainly throughout the jungle. "Timon! Where are you? This is so not funny!" I screamed.

"OW! Geez, that hurts."

I turned to where the voice had come from and grinned._ Only Timon could sound that stupid! _I ran towards the voice. "Timon! Timon! Come on, I know you're around here somewhere!"

I ran into a clearing. There was no one there. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Timon, I guess you're not here. I'll just have to give Hatari a big kiss on the lips for finally getting you out of my hair," I yelled. I smacked into something.

"OW! Watch where you put your huge feet, Anana Banana!" I looked at who it was. Timon was standing there, his hand covering his eye. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? What are you staring at?" he asked.

I jumped him, pinning him to the ground, and forced his hand off his eye. It was bruised black.

"Guess I'm not your personal punching bag anymore," Timon joked weakly.

I stared at his black eye. It was taunting me, teasing me that I could never really belong here. That I was bound to my colony, no matter how far I ran. That Hatari and I would be married and have pups. That I would be miserable. Forever.

I collapsed on top of Timon and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He would probably shove me off, saying I was disgusting and call me Anana Banana. But I wouldn't have it any other way. But Timon did the exact opposite. He gently hugged me and stroked my back soothingly. "It's alright, it'll be ok."

He sat up and cradled me in his arms, like a child. I wiped my tears away with my wrist. There was no way I was going to live in one of those cheesy Disney moments where he wipes away my tears and smiles down on me like some big hero. I knew that Timon wasn't like that. And I'm pretty sure he knows it too. But he's the next best thing.

I looked up into Timon's eyes, his black eye still laughing at me. He smiled gently at me. "Hey, don't worry about it," he whispered, touching the eye, "Your boyfriend wasn't that tough of a fight."

I grinned and suddenly threw my arms around his neck. I giggled and nuzzled closer to him. "Oh, sure, now you like me. Why couldn't you have realized it before giving me all those bruises?" he asked.

I smiled softly and pressed my lips up against his, shutting him up.


	13. I Can't Change

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- I Can't Change

I sighed blissfully against Timon's lips. This felt completely perfect in every way. Sadly, the need to breathe forced us to separate. _Curse my weak meerkat lungs! _

Timon looked at me with wide eyes. "Ok, where did that come from?" he asked me.

I laughed. "Don't ruin the moment, Timon," I said, pressing another kiss to his lips. He looked shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done to Anana Banana?" I sighed and snuggled closer to him. I was in my own little fantasy world, and I had no intention of coming out.

But there was always the possibility of being jolted out. "Anana! Timon! Where are you?" Ma, Faizah, and Pumbaa came into the clearing, followed by Simba, Swifty, Uncle Max, and Hatari. Ma hugged Timon.

"Timmy, you had me so worried!"

Faizah giggled and whispered in my ear, "Timmy?" I gently elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ma, Ma, I'm fine!" Timon said, struggling away from his mother's hug.

"How did you get that black eye?" Pumbaa asked. I glared back at Hatari, who was looking straight forward, as if he had nothing to do with this.

"I'd rather not relive it," Timon said irately, glaring at Hatari with me.

Ma came up to him, paws on her hips. "Tell me who did it, Timon."

Timon bit his lower lip. I knew exactly what he was going through. I had done the same with my father. "Ma, is this really necessary?" he asked. She gave him a glare of death.

"Timon. Tell me."

He looked past his mother and to me. I looked at Hatari sharply and then nodded to him. "It was Hatari," Timon said without protest.

Ma stormed over to Hatari. "How dare you! How dare you give my son a black eye!" she yelled, pointing at him.

I rushed over. "Ma, let me handle this." I turned to Hatari angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU GIVE HER SON A BLACK EYE! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T THROW YOU INTO A PIT OF HUNGRY HYENAS! AND TRUST ME, I KNOW WHERE ONE IS!" I screamed, rage boiling through me.

Everyone looked shocked, except for Hatari, who just looked cross like he always did.

"I had to," he said strictly.

"Had to? You didn't have to do anything! You're a jerk, just like you've always been!" I shrieked.

This time, even Hatari looked surprised. But he quickly snapped out of it. "He needed a reminder that you don't belong to his colony. So I gave him one."

I stopped. As much as I hated to admit it, Hatari was right. I didn't belong. "Um… Anana, I don't know if this is the best time, but Hatari promised father we would be back by sundown," Faizah said quietly. I looked to the sun. It was getting closer to the horizon.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Faizah looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?"

"I want to walk. Just go ahead."

I started walking towards Pride Rock. It would be a long journey at the pace I was going. And that's how I wanted it. The longer it took, the longer until I had to face reality. The longer I took, the less time I would have to be with Hatari, the less time I would have to be with Faizah. I love her, but she's the last lingering threat that attaches me too my colony. I could forget my mother and father, but not Faizah. Has anyone ever said you hate them? The expression on her face was burned into my mind. It hurt. And if I deserted her, that image would be tugging on my conscious forever.

No matter how much I'd miss Swifty, Pumbaa, and Ma, how much I'd miss Simba and Pride Rock, no matter how long I was away from Timon could match up to that mental anguish. I was at the edge of the oasis, facing the desert.

The second my foot touched sand, I would never be able to go back.

"Anana!" I turned around.

Timon was running toward me. My heart felt like it was about to break, and he wasn't making it any better.

"Anana, wait!" He came up to me. He was breathing heavily and his hair was a mess. _Do I sound like Ma or what? _"Wait. Don't leave. Not yet."

I turned away from him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's going to take me a while to get through the desert," I said.

"No. Don't go. You don't have to."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Yes I do." He took me in his arms.

"No, you don't. We'll tell your family to clear off and never come back. You don't have to sacrifice your happiness," he said.

I pushed away from him. "No! They're my family, I can't just abandon them!"

"But you're unhappy with your own colony! By the way your father talks to you, I doubt he has any respect for you, let alone love!" I turned around and slapped Timon. That was something I hadn't done in a while, and it didn't make me feel any better.

"_Never_ talk about my father like that. You have no idea what he's done for me," I said lividly.

"What, tried to marry you off to a jerk?" he asked. I cringed. The last thing I needed to be reminded of was Hatari.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. But I can't change who I am." He locked eyes with me and took my paws in his.

"I don't want you to change. I'd never want to lose Anana Banana. She makes my life interesting, a challenge."

That made my heart snap in half and crumble. I kissed him. He was right. This was where I wanted to be, where I wanted to stay. But I knew I couldn't do it. Faizah, my mother, father, they all needed me. I couldn't do this. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. But I'm tired of running and trying to change myself." I turned away from him and touched the sand of the desert.

And I couldn't turn back.


	14. The Misery I Belong In

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- The Misery I Belong In

I surprisingly made it back to the colony before sundown. I had tried to drag my feet as slowly as possible, but I guess it hadn't worked. Nothing seems to work for me anymore. My father gently put a paw on my shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, Anana. I've been there and back in my lifetime. But this is where you belong. With your family." I sighed.

"Yes, Father. I know." I turned away from him. I couldn't stand to look at anything anymore. I was dust in the wind again.

Back right where I started.

I went down into the makeshift tunnels the colony had dug to stay in before heading back to our own home. It was dark, cold, depressing. Just like home. I banged my head off one of the tunnel walls. _Must I live in a life of depression and isolation?_ Silently, in the deeper crevices of my mind, I knew the answer. _You didn't have to come back. You could have stayed in the oasis. You could have been happy. You chose this. But this is where you belong. _

My mind drifted to my memories, of when I first came to the oasis, when everyone would whisper about me as I passed. Right now, that didn't seem so bad. And I hated it when people talked to me like I wasn't there.

"Anana?" I looked back. Faizah was standing there, looking worried.

"What is it?" I asked bitterly.

"Are… are you alright?" Anger flushed through me.

"Am I alright? Can you seriously ask me that? You and mom and dad and Hatari and everyone else just show up, and think that everything can go back to normal, just like it used to be. It's like this colony is moving backwards through time. I hate it. Everyone here just goes through their day, being good little meerkats. Do they even care what happens outside the tunnels? It would surprise me if they did. Does _THAT_ answer your question?" I said furiously.

She took a step away from me. She was acting timid and demure, but I knew better. I knew what a little pest she could be. "Quit pretending like you're not angry that I said that, Faizah. I'm not stupid," I snapped.

She glared at me. "I'm not angry, Anana. You're acting like a pup."

"Maybe I want to! Does it ever occur to you that I don't want to be the perfect image everyone expects me to be? That I don't want to be father's perfect daughter, that I don't want to marry Hatari? Does anyone even care that I have thoughts other than about what others tell me?" The anger was changing into a dark black rage. It was spreading through me like a grasslands fire.

"Does it ever occur to _YOU_, Anana, that you aren't the only animal with problems? You think just because you aren't completely happy with yourself that everyone else should stop and worry about you? What about the rest of us? We went all over looking for you, you don't even know how often Mom cried for you, or how many times Daddy stayed up all night, pacing back and forth, trying to think of where you might be? DO YOU THINK OF ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF?" she screamed.

I glared at her. "You're right. I don't. Which is why I should be by myself." I climbed out of the tunnels and out into the savanna. The savanna that I knew so well.

"Anana, wait!" Faizah was struggling to get out of the tunnel opening in one piece. "I'm sorry!"

I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from the tunnels, away from everything. I didn't want it anymore. How could I? My colony had ruined everything in my life. Not even the look on my little sister's face when she said I hated her could make me change my mind. I didn't belong. I didn't belong anywhere. I had to get away.

I had to stop, though. My lungs were on fire, and my heart was aching after everything that had happened. I was far from the makeshift tunnels, far from the oasis, far from Pride Rock. I could still see it, but it looked as if I could hold it in the palm of my hand. I turned away, I knew I could never go back. I was an outcast now.

I could have continued into the savanna, but I was blocked. There was a huge tree in my way. "Ok. What is this doing out here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"The real question is what are you doing out here?"

A monkey carrying a stick suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I stumbled back.

"Where did you come from?"

"Hey, you were the one standing outside of Rafiki's tree, were you not? I should be asking you where you came from," the monkey asked.

I sighed. "I came from misery and unfeeling, and I can't go anywhere else. It's my life story," I said sadly.

"Oh, I don't know about that. What about that annoying meerkat that you hold so dear? Hmm?" I looked up at the monkey.

"How do you know about Timon?"

"You would be surprised what old Rafiki knows." He winked at me. I smiled inwardly.

"Even if I could go back there, which I'm not saying I can, nothing would be the same. Not after I blew up at him like that."

"Ah, but you don't know that, now do you? Maybe he misses you too." I looked back towards Pride Rock, but turned away.

"I know what I should do, but I can't. I… I just don't belong. I was practically born an outcast."

"Pwah! What is this nonsense? How is it that you can be all alone when you have the entire world to bond with? We are all one," the monkey said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. The monkey just smiled at me.

"Bye."

He hurried back up into his tree. "Wait!" I rushed up after him. "Can't you offer a little more clarification than that?"

I looked around in the branches of the baobab tree. The monkey wasn't there. _Well… since I'm already up here. _I looked around. There were fruits hanging from vines, and his stick was propped up against one of the branches. I looked at the thickest branch in the tree. It had a painting on it, of a lion with a big reddish mane. _Simba… _

I looked back to Pride Rock. "I know what I have to do, so I should do it, right?" I cringed.

"Oh man, everyone's gonna hate me!"

But despite my ranting, I slid down the tree's trunk and headed back to Pride Rock.


	15. Facing My Path

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own TLK

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Facing My Path

Up until now, I had a pretty confident stride. But Pride Rock standing right in front of me, in the dark of night, it was a little unnerving. I sat down and looked off into the distance. _Grass, trees, lion coming right towards me, all the usual… wait, lion coming right towards me?_

I ducked under the cover of a rock, the same pointy ones that nearly impaled Simba and me.

"Anana!" _Wait, I recognize that voice._ I looked past the rocks. It was Kovu. I came out from behind the rocks.

"Kovu! I'm so glad it's you and not someone who would eat me for a midnight snack," I said.

"Don't be so sure." He flashed me his sharp teeth.

I grinned and hit him lightly on the paw. "Oh yeah. I missed you, Toothy."

"I can't believe you're here. After Timon told us that you had left, we didn't think we'd ever see you again," he said.

"Yeah, well, here I am… so… is everyone angry at me?" I asked nervously.

"No. We were all worried about you!" Kiara came up to us.

"Kovu, I didn't see her, I think she's really…"

I cleared my throat. "Hey Kiara." She gasped and smiled.

"Anana! Thank goodness!" She nuzzled me. "We should probably tell Daddy she's ok," she said to Kovu. He nodded.

"I… I don't know… maybe I should just go," I said uneasily.

"Go? Go where?" Kiara asked.

"Wherever the wind takes me. I have a whole world out there to go see." Kiara and Kovu looked at each other.

"Anana, you're going to have to face up to this sometime. You might as well get it over with," Kovu said. I looked to Pride Rock. _Where's my courage when I need it? I feel like the cowardly lion in the Wizard of Oz. No offence to any scared lions. _

I sighed. "Alright. I'm ready." We all made our way up onto Pride Rock. I looked at the mouth of the cave. Kiara nudged me towards it and smiled reassuringly. I exhaled deeply and walked inside.

"Oh, my baby!"

I was tackled in a hug. It was my mother. I was shocked. _What is going on here? _"We were so worried about you!"

I pushed away from her. "Stop, stop! I'm fine!" I said, finally breaking away from her grasp. I looked around the cave. My entire family was there. I looked back at Kiara and Kovu, who were just as surprised as I was. "What are you all doing here?" I asked.

_Geez, can't you take a hint? _

"We came here to find you. We figured this would be the first place you would come to," my mother said. I glared at Faizah. _Leave it to the pest to rat me out. _

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be found? Maybe I just want to live on my own," I said.

"No daughter of mine is going to be a rogue," my father said sternly.

"But Father…" He glared angrily at me.

"No, Anana. You're coming home. This is the end of the discussion."

I sighed. _I knew this was coming. _I saw down and leaned back against the cave wall, hugging my knees to my chest. Simba gently nudged me.

"Come on, Anana, it won't be so bad. I'll come visit. I promise," he said soothingly.

"It won't be the same. It never will," I said morosely.

"Anana!" I recognized that voice. I knew exactly who it was. I ran out of the cave and looked over the edge of Pride Rock. Timon was rushing toward me on Pumbaa's back, waving. My heart fluttered inside my chest. _He may not be a hero, but he's the next best thing. _He and Pumbaa scrambled onto Pride Rock.

As soon as they were stable, Timon jumped off and ran over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked me, taking my paws.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at his eye. It was blacker than before and had some congealed blood around it. "What happened to you?" I asked.

He touched the eye carefully. "I would have been here sooner, but your boyfriend was getting in the way."

I seethed with anger. "Where is he?" I asked determinedly.

"Back in the oasis. Ma is fixing up his bloody mouth," Timon said proudly. My eyes widened. "You punched him in the mouth?"

He nodded. I hugged him. "That has to be the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

He smiled. "It was the least I could do to protect my Anana Banana."

I smiled up at him and could feel the moisture in my eyes. "Oh no, not you." My father stormed over to us and came between Timon and I. "You stay away from my daughter," my father said.

"Father, stop." He looked back at me. "Leave Timon alone. He hasn't done anything," I said.

"Yes, he has. He's corrupted you."

"No he hasn't! Timon helped me! He helped me find myself!" I yelled desperately.

"He's done nothing but cause trouble," my father said.

"You know, he's partially right. Timon was never one to walk on the straight and narrow," Simba said quietly.

"You see? I want you to stay away from him," my father said.

"Father, no!"

"Anana! Don't talk back to me!"

I stifled a sob. "Father, please."

"Anana, we're leaving. Right now," he said.

"No."

"Anana, let's go."

"No!"

"ANANA!"

"NO! DADDY, I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Pumbaa had tears in his eyes. "Oh, I always knew they'd end up together," he said happily. Kovu had a knowing smirk on his face. Kiara, Nala, and Simba all looked stunned. My father, on the other hand, didn't look too happy.

I felt as if the cave was spinning, and everything went blurry. I reached out. I needed to grab onto something, I was feeling really sick. I felt someone take hold of me. _Please let it be Timon. _I could feel my breath going short. Everything turned to black, and all my thoughts slipped away.

A/N: Sorry that I haven't been putting in author's notes, but I personally think that it will take away from the emotional impact. So I'm going to duck out for a few more chapters. See you guys later! I hope you liked chapter 15! Holla!


	16. Some Sort of Acceptance

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16- Some Sort of Acceptance

I felt cold and unfeeling. Maybe it was because I felt freezing cold water being splashed on my face.

"Whoever is doing that, quit it, unless you want to give me pneumonia," I said weakly. I opened my eyes halfway. There were blurry figures standing above me. I opened my eyes the rest of the way. It was Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba.

"Hey guys. What happened?" I asked.

"You kind of fainted," Simba said.

"Oh. So I guess that's why I feel like I got hit in the head with a coconut." He nodded. I looked up at Timon. He was staring at me in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"He still thinks you're dead. You were out for a very long time, Anana," Pumbaa said. I managed to sit up without causing myself too much pain.

"Geez, did you guys throw me down a gorge or something?" All my muscles ached.

"We're going to give you two some privacy," Simba said, walking away. Pumbaa quickly followed. I turned to Timon. He was still staring at me indecisively.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I giggled.

"I suppose. But what happened after I fainted? Where's my father?" I asked. He took me in his arms.

"Relax. You just woke up, you shouldn't be worrying so much." I sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. I was at peace. Except the annoying little voice screaming in the back of my head. _Don't! Don't fall for it! Do you even care that last time this happened, your life was nearly ruined? Are you seriously going to risk that again? _I stiffened. Maybe I should listen to the voice in my head for once. More than once it was right and I was wrong.

Timon lightly tugged on one of my ears. "Anana Banana?" I snapped out of it.

"Huh?"

"You were staring off into space. Anything in particular you want to tell me about now? Lazy eye? Astigmatism? Mental disorder?" he asked. I punched his arm lightly.

"Don't ruin the moment." He showed me a goofy grin and pushed his lips against mine. The voice came back and told me to turn and run. _Shut up, voice. _I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anana?" Timon and I immediately separated. My father came through the bushes.

"Anana. I'm glad I found you." Timon immediately stood up, ready to protect me. _If only he weren't such an idiot, he'd be perfect. _

"Timon, sit," I ordered. He sat back down. I stood up and faced my father. _No more running. _

"Yes, Father?"

"I need to talk to my oldest daughter." I sighed.

_Just get it over with. _"Alright." I gave Timon a reassuring smile before following my father through the bushes. We stopped at a river. _Just great. Water. _

"Anana, I know I've been harsh. But I do everything because I care about you," he said. I jerked my paws away and turned away from him.

"You don't care. When I'm happy, you try and take my happiness away," I said spitefully.

He sighed. "When you were born, I promised myself that I would only give you the best. I would do everything I could to protect you. When that tunnel that you dug collapsed, I was only thinking of what would have happened if you had still been in there. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I took you off the digging team and made Kepara head digger because I didn't want anything to happen to my oldest girl. I thought having you babysit Faizah would keep you out of harm's way. And when you ran away from the colony… I almost killed myself with worry. I didn't know where you were, what had happened to you, if you were ok," he said.

I sat down at the riverbank. "I don't blame you. I nearly got killed every day since I was near Pride Rock."

He sat down next to me. "We really did go all over looking for you. Everyone was worried. Your mother was beside herself."

I sighed. "Yeah. I kind of guessed that when she nearly crushed my ribcage," I said. He laughed. I missed my dad's hearty laugh. I bit my lip.

"Dad… about Timon… I can't leave without him. I really do love him." My father looked me in the eye.

"I can see that. The way he looks at you. It was the same way I looked at your mother when I first met her," he said. I rolled my eyes. _If this isn't a cheesy Disney moment, then I don't know what is. _

"What about Hatari? No offence, Dad, but what was possessing you when you thought I should marry him?" I asked.

"Hatari would keep your feet on the ground. He would keep my girl safe." I scoffed.

"Daddy, I don't need watching over from the sunrise to never. I can take care of myself. I have for six months."

"I know. But I don't want my girl to grow up. You're my first born. No father wants to let his child grow up," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'll just have to find that out for myself. You know, if I ever have pups." He hugged me.

"_When _you have pups, Anana. _When_ you have pups."

I hugged him back. "Thanks, Daddy." He released me from the hug.

"Now, I want to go talk to this boyfriend of yours. I may not be overprotective anymore, but I don't want anything happening to my girl without knowing about it." I sighed and rolled my eyes. We went back through the bushes to where Timon was still sitting.

"Am I allowed to stand up now, your Majesty?" he asked me dryly. I nodded superiorly. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Geez, the stuff I do for love around here."

My father raised an eyebrow. I giggled.

"Not so fast, pup. There are going to be some ground rules in this relationship. If you ever even think about hurting my daughter, then you have another thing coming," my daddy said sternly. The lecture continued. And I just giggled and watched.

A/N: And the lecture of life continues... Ok, so I decided not to bail out on you guys for too long. I missed talking to my readers! And thanks to Red Squirrel Writer for the awesome review. It's really refreshing to see one like that because that's how my sister reviews, and she doesn't go on this site anymore. I was thinking about writing a sequel to this and I will definitely try to incorperate some of your suggestions. And to the fans of Swifty in this story, don't worry, he's coming back next chapter. Or I might have an even bigger surprise for his fans! But it's a secret! Shhhhhhhh! So anyway, reviews and PMs are appriciated, and you all know how I love to hear from my readers! Holla!


	17. Finding the Horizon

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17- Finding the Horizon

I held Timon's paw. "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Oh yeah? I just sat through nearly four hours of lecture. I think my ears are about to explode," he complained.

I giggled. "I grew up with that. Don't tell me you can't handle one little lecture. Sometimes they go on even longer than that," I warned him. He stopped and looked at me.

"I didn't know it was possible, but I have more pity for you than ever before." I rolled my eyes and jerked him forward.

"He's not that bad, once you get to know him. And you'll have to, considering he'll probably spring in on us with surprise inspections, or something," I said. He slid his arm around my waist.

"If I wasn't already in love with you, I'd be gone. Sorry, but you dad is psychopathic by my standards."

"Well what about your dad? Now that I really think about it, I've never heard you talk about him," I said.

Timon looked away. "What? Are you two not on speaking terms?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I guess you could say that. My pop… he died."

I looked at him caringly. "I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"It's alright, you don't have to have pity for me. I'm fine." I sighed. _Now I feel like a jerk. _

"So who was he?" I asked quietly.

"His name was Buzz." I stopped.

"Wait, wait. Buzz? As in Fearless Buzz?" Timon nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Look, if I was lying, you of all meerkats would be able to tell. You can read me like a book," he said.

"Wow… Fearless Buzz… why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It didn't seem important to tell you as you were kicking my shin. And it's a sensitive subject." I smiled at him.

"Alright, I can take a hint, I'll drop it." He half-smiled at me.

"So, how long do you think it's going to take to pry Faizah off Swifty?" he asked deviously.

I laughed. "Good question. Let me ask you one. How about we hurry up and get going to the oasis before we die?" I asked. Timon started dragging his feet even slower. I groaned. "Fine! I'll get to the oasis myself. See you in the next millennium, if you keep walking at that pace." I started walking off into the jungle alone. Timon caught up with me.

"Anana Banana, you wouldn't stand a chance out there by yourself. You'd probably have some sort of water related accident," he said.

"I'm going for a world record," I said dryly.

He smiled. "Come on." We continued into the jungle. My mind drifted to Swifty. _If anyone hates me, it's him. I haven't talked to him in days. _I shook my head. _If he wasn't to busy drooling over Faizah. _Leave it to my little sister to lead someone on. She would be leaving soon, and chances are he wouldn't be going with her. _Man. I'm going to owe him a huge apology. _

We came up to the oasis. Everyone who was in the immediate area stopped and stared at me. "Oh, great, we're back to this," I mumbled. Timon squeezed my paw reassuringly.

"Well, after you left, no one thought you would come back," he whispered. I laughed nervously.

"Hey everyone." They all continued to stare at me. "Um… why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked. I sighed.

_Back to square one. _

"Alright, alright, break it up, break it up!" Timon said, waving everyone away. They all separated and went back to their leisure and goofing-off.

"Anana!" Ma came up to us and crushed me in a hug. "Oh, we were all worried about you. After Timon said you had gone, I thought I would never see you again!"

"Ma! She's fine, you can let go of her!" Timon yelled. Ma released me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just worried about you, honey."

I smiled and shrugged. "Do you think we should tell her?" Timon asked.

"Tell me what?" Ma asked.

I blushed. "I guess I can actually call you Ma now and not feel awkward," I said quietly. She gasped and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She pulled us both into another bone-crushing hug.

"Ma… Ma! Choking! Not breathing!" Timon gasped. I took the shortness of breath as acceptance. _This was so much easier than persuading Daddy. _Ma finally let us go.

"Welcome to the family, Anana."

I smiled. At least one other person in the colony still liked me. Uncle Max marched up to us and eyed me. "Decided to come back?" he asked accusingly.

"Uncle Max," Ma said warningly.

"Sorry, but unlike some, I have to question her loyalties," he said distrustfully. Timon stood in front of me, protecting me.

"Lay off her, Uncle Max."

"Who are you to talk to me like that, pup?"

"Because she's going to be living here with me from now on, and I'm not going to let you harass her with your crazy suspicions!" I blushed again. Uncle Max glared at him, and Timon glared right back. I sighed, grabbing Timon's forearm and jerking him back.

"I think he gets the point, Timmy Boy." Timon continued to glare at Uncle Max.

"Anana!" Swifty ran up to us and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"It's good to see you," I said happily.

"Alright, you two, we get the point, you missed each other," Timon said, coming between us and forcing us apart. I laughed.

"Awww, that's so cute! Timmy Boy is jealous!" I said.

"I am not jealous, Anana Banana! There's nothing to be jealous of!" he said crossly. I smirked. His eyes widened. "Is there?" he asked.

"We're just friends, Timon," Swifty said.

"For your sake, you'd better hope so!" Timon yelled. I sighed and looked out over the oasis.

_I guess I'm home. _My heart swelled with contentment. _Home. I'm finally home._

A/N: Sigh. Sadly, I think this is the end of the fic. But I think I will write a sequel for this. Check it out if I post it! So for now, au revior, fair readers!


	18. Soundtrack

Anana Banana

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or any of the songs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- Soundtrack

I sat there, listening to my music, minding my own business. Timon took the earbud out of my ear.

"Hey, Anana Banana, what'cha doin'?"

I grabbed the earbud away from him. "I'm listening to music, and if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to that." I said.

"What are you listening to?"

I smirked. Maybe it was a good time to tell him. "Corset-rebellion-follower and I got together and made a soundtrack for Anana Banana. I'm listening to it right now."

Timon scoffed. "Yeah, right. You guys wouldn't make a soundtrack without me." I showed him my iPod screen. His eyes widened a little. "I can't believe it! Why wasn't _I _informed?" he asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," I explained.

"So what's on it?" Timon asked, trying to peek. I covered up the screen.

"Chill, I'll show you," I said, uncovering the screen.

**_Anana Banana Soundtrack_**

**Track One- Circle of Life (From the Lion King Musical) (To signal the beginning of the fic)**

**Track Two- The New Girl In Town by Brittany Snow (Anana arriving in the Pridelands)**

**Track Three- Grasslands Chant (From the Lion King Musical) (When Simba and Anana are running to Pride Rock)**

**Track Four- Perfect Enemy by T.A.T.U. (Timon and Anana's original form of relationship)**

**Track Five- Halloween by Aqua (The Elephant Graveyard)**

**Track Six- Welcome by Jump5 (Anana arriving at the oasis)**

**Track Seven- Sharada by Skye Sweetnam (The colony's first impression of Anana)**

**Track Eight- The Anthem by Good Charlotte (Anana's defiance to Timon)**

**Track Nine- Strangers Like Me by Everlife (When Swifty shows Anana the overlook)**

**Track Ten- Heavily Broken by The Veronicas (When Anana tries to drown herself)**

**Track Eleven- This Is My Now by Jordin Sparks (When Anana explains her past to Timon)**

**Track Twelve- Sisters Are Doin' It For Themselves by Ann Wilson, Lisa Simpson, and Nancy Wilson (Faizah and Anana)**

**Track Thirteen- Upendi by Robert Guillaume, Liz Callaway, Gene Miller, and Ladysmith Black Mambazo (Timon and Anana start to realize they like each other)**

**Track Fourteen- Love Song by Sara Bareilles (Anana and Hatari)**

**Track Fifteen- Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Ernie Sabella, Joseph Williams, Kristle Edwards, Nathan Lane, and Sally Dworsky (Timon and Anana at the riverbank after he saves her)**

**Track Sixteen- You'll Be In My Heart by Teddy Geiger (Timon and Anana's first kiss)**

**Track Seventeen- Who I Am by Alyssa Atherton (When Anana yells at Hatari and realizes she doesn't belong in the oasis)**

**Track Eighteen- Gotta Go My Own Way by Gabriella and Troy (When Anana leaves Timon to go back to her colony)**

**Track Nineteen- Nineteen Stars by Meg & Dia (When Timon tries to convince her to stay)**

**Track Twenty- How Does It Feel by Avril Lavigne (When Anana is back at the colony, being miserable)**

**Track Twenty One- I Am Changing by Jennifer Hudson (When Anana realizes she's not home anywhere)**

**Track Twenty Two- Find Yourself In You by Everlife (Anana realizes that she needs to leave the colony for good)**

**Track Twenty Three- Defying Gravity by Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth (Anana and Faizah's falling out)**

**Track Twenty Four- Listen by Beyonce (When Anana runs to the Tree of Life) **

**Track Twenty Five- Love Will Find A Way by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller (Timon and Anana reuniting)**

**Track Twenty Six- We Are One by Cam Clarke, Charity Sanoy, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, and Chorus (Anana and her father talking things out)**

**Track Twenty Seven- I Know Where I've Been by Queen Latifah (Anana, reflecting back)**

**Track Twenty Eight- Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood (The happy ending!)**

I looked at Timon hopefully. "Well, what do you think?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess it's alright."

My heart sunk. "You're kidding me, right? I worked hard on this!" I yelled.

"Better luck next time, Toots," Timon said, kissing my forehead. He started to walk away, but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Wait. You like it, don't you? You're just sour that I didn't ask for your help!" I exclaimed.

"No, that is definitely not why I said that, its just not that good," he said, smirking triumphantly and crossing his arms over his chest.

I lightly tugged on his ear. "You like it, don't you?"

"No!" he said, turning away from me. I grinned.

"Yes you do! Admit it, and I'll go easy on you," I taunted. He stayed with his back turned to me.

"Are you guys listening to the soundtrack?" Swifty asked, coming up to us. I nodded. "Great! It was really good," he said.

"He knew about it before I did?" Timon asked, turning back around.

"Of course he did. He's my best friend," I said.

"So you told him before you own boyfriend?" Timon asked, trying to drum up sympathy. I nodded, paws on my hips.

"Are you all listening to the soundtrack? Oh, Anana, honey, you did such a wonderful job on that!" Ma said.

"It sounded really good," Pumbaa added.

"Yeah, it was great," Simba said. Nala nodded in agreement.

"I hope there's no inappropriate music on there, young lady," my dad said.

I rolled my eyes. "There isn't, Daddy."

Timon's jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I thought it was good enough to eat," Shenzi said, grinning evilly. Banzai nodded.

"Yeah, for a little entrée, she's ok," he said. Ed just laughed insanely, but we all knew he agreed. Timon looked at me in disbelief.

"The Hyenas? You told the hyenas before me? They were only in ONE CHAPTER!" he yelled.

I shrugged. "I told you I wanted it to be a surprise." His left eye twitched.

"I thought it was most excellent," Zazu commented.

Timon looked at him in astonishment. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN THIS STORY!"

I covered his mouth so he would stop yelling at everyone. "I know he wasn't, but he's going to be in the sequel, so don't get yourself worked up," I clarified. He glared at me and pried my hand off.

"Thanks for letting me in on the secret," he said flatly. I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

A/N: Ok, I lied. This is the final chapter of Anana Banana. I hoped you like the soundtrack! I got the idea from Jack Stryker's extras at the end of his fics. Thank you for the inspiration, Jack Stryker! Anyways, you can buy most of these songs on iTunes, but some are old, so you can't. Here is a list of the reviewers who stuck with me to the end, as of Feburary 10, 2008, 5:04 pm: Bean15, jlasnoopy, Marauderscrazy201, s-s-l, Jack Stryker, Baby Beaver, SunRise19, Alianora in the Rain, Pichooi, orangelion, star29818, and Second daughter of Eve. Thank you to all my other reviewers, too! And I have decided to dedicate this story to three people: momochan16, who got me hooked on fanfiction in the first place; bean15, who was my first reviewer on this story and one of my bestest fanfiction buddies, and Marauderscrazy201, who kept me going with the insane amounts of reviews and PMs she sent. I hope she'll continue to badger me to update while I write the sequel to this, as it will keep me updating instead of goofing off. I seriously can't believe how popular this story was! It has more reviews than any other fanfic I've ever written, and it has more reviews than my most viewed fan fic, Flaming Red. Almost 100 reviews! Thank you all so much. This has been my best fanfiction ever, and it is the catalyst of what I hope will be many more Lion King fanfictions. I had so much fan support all the way through this, and I made a whole bunch of new fanfiction buddies. This will be the last time I type this in this Lion King fic, Anana Banana: Holla!


End file.
